SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers
by Cian-Nueral
Summary: During a party, Prince Shirobom/White Bomber nearly got assassinated... Nearly. His sister, Princess Orioke/Pretty Bomber, took the hit for him... Now that he and his siblings found out that Orioke may die if she doesn't get an upgrade, Shiro, his family and his friends set off on an adventure that can change their lives... A Simply Stupid adventure!
1. So An adventure begins

**Hello readers and newcomers! I am Cian-Nueral! This here is inspired by a child-hood favorite of mine: _Bomberman_! If you don't know and ask: 'why the heck are you messing up _Bomberman_? Pick a world already!', This is part of a universe where ALL media are in said universe. You heard me, ALL. This universe that I created is supposed to be a comedy series that of course, is NON-CANON. Said universe is aptly named _Simply Stupid_, where Non-Canon movies, games, anime, cartoons, books or more, meets Canon, more Non-Canon and Real-life! So I mixed all of the Bomberman games and anime into one subject (Like Bomberman Jetters and it's anime counterpart and B-Daman Bakugaiden and B-Daman Bakugaiden V's anime amd games!)... But hey! Pretty Bomber's still alive and not in the control of Buggler... That's a plus**!

**Listen, I said enough to keep going on for a few hours. So Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

In a distant and far away Solar System about 7 light years away, there lived an extremely violent robotic species called Bombermen with three races: The blast-specializing Layers (bomb placement), the Daman marksmen (marble shooters) and the Lobbers (bomb throwing). The Bombermen lived under one rule by one Royal Family (a chimera of all three) that was loved by all of the 45 micro-continents and archipelagos... But sometimes, hatred arises too often.

**At a Secluded Ballroom...**

(Play Hero from the Super Bomber Man R OST...)

_"You are the only hero in the wor~ld that I see! You are just the right one fo~r me~!"_ Princess Oriokebom (Pretty Bomber) sang as she stared at the karaoke machine's lyrics of one of her favorite songs from her childhood with vigor at a dinner party.

_"They say it only happens once~ and I believe that they may~ be ri~ght! Coz I saw you the_ *Bang!* (End the song now!)" The ballroom's doors slammed open, with a bomb being thrown by an assassin the moment that happened... Towards Orioke's 2nd oldest brother, Prince Shirobom (White Bomber), her older brother! In a desperate attempt before the blast, she threw herself towards the bomb and was blasted to pieces by the explosion that rocked her body, which was still funtioning. In retaliation, the assassin was tackled by Princes Kurobom (Black Bomber) and Red (Red Bomber).

"THIS IS FOR THE BETTERMENT OF THE PLANET! DEATH TO THE ROYAL FAMILY!" The assassin screamed out as he was dragged away by the room's gaurds. Shiro then walked towards Orioke and attached her head to her torso, which needed major repairing.

"Are you okay Orioke?" Shiro then asked in worry.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" The magenta Bomber warbled and groaned as she was then carried on a stretcher to the hospital.

**At the Hospital 1 week later...**

"Is Orioke still alright?!" Shiro asked towards one of the silver medical bombers taking care of said Princess. After the assassination attempt on Shirobom and the injury of Orioke, it caused a political scare when the news came out about.

"We don't know yet sir until she gets fully repaired!" She responded in a saddened tone.

"*sigh* To think that my training with Old Man Orange, the Jetters and working in the Police didn't stop something like this from happening again..." The current heir to the throne muttered.

"You can always learn more if you- *bzzt!* Oh! You can visit now! She just woke up! Room 628!" The Nurse then replied after she heard the buzzer sound.

"Thanks! Kuro! Ao (Blue Bomber)! Akabo (Red's nickname)!, Ki (Yellow Bomber)! Momo (Pink Bomber)! Mizu (Aqua/Light Blue Bomber)! Midori (Green Bomber)! Let's go!" With that, he and his other, younger, siblings walked to the room their sister was in.

"Oof... He won't like what what happened to her..."

**At Orioke's Room...**

"Big Sis?" Momobom called out to Orioke as she opened the door. There Orioke laid, nervously staring at her while leaning to drink her water with a straw. Her face had a scar on her left eye and her body was covered by a blanket, but when Shiro then went up next to Orioke and picked up the blanket as to help her, he saw her armless torso with her legs intact. The most scarring of all was that her throat's area where her voicebox was located at, had a gash that meant one thing: Her voicebox was damaged.

"Orioke... What happened?" All the Bomberwoman could do was try to speak.

"*kzzt!* M-M- *kzzt! Ka-krack!* -y Vo- *kzzt* -icebox is g- *ka-kra-ka bzzt!* *sob silently*" Said bomber croaked before breaking into tears. Of course, it was tragic for the family as a whole: The oldest of them, Mightybom, died with the robot named Max, who implored Shirobom to destroy him as to stop Mecha Doc from destroying Planet Bomber at the time that Momo wasn't born yet; Their mother, Mushibom, died shortly after Mizu was born; and their Grandmother, whom Momo was named after, passed away peacefully one night after Mighty's death.

"I- *sigh* I'll find a way to fix your voice, Ori, once we get out of here!" White then whispered out to her, causing Orioke to cry once more, leaning towards Shiro and trying to hug him with her armless torso.

**At The Palace ****Three Weeks later...**

"Prince Shirobom? Where are you?! Shirobom?" Akanami, a red Daman and the youngest maid of Shiro, called from the door to his room. Akanami... She was an awkward servant to the Royal family, literally 2 years younger than Shiro's 22 years of age and the only lower class that he socializes with outside of the work he does. The only reason she was a maid for Shiro was because she was a homeless orphan that Shiro hung out with... When her 13th birthday arrived, a 15 year old Shiro asked the late King Goldbom to enlist her as a maid as to prevent her from having to beg for food in the streets and have a place to live in. What a nice friend...

"Hi Aka!" Mizu called out as she dragged a nervous masked Orioke, who was wearing a purple and green hoodie. "What are you doing?"

"Y-ye-ah!" Orioke commented.

"Hi, Princess Orioke and Princess Mizu. I can't find Prince Shirobom for our Role-play challenge!" The maid then groaned. Earning a few snickers from Orioke and Mizu.

"Role-play?! pbbft! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Are you trying to get to third b-base with our brother?" Orioke and Mizu then laughed, causing Akanami to blush to the same color as her red shorts.

"W-WHAT?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU MEA- *creak*" The door then opened, with a confused Shiro carrying some camping supplies, his Daman belt (fires Daman/Marble spheres), his 'Power-up' cards, his set of Bomb-stars, one of his spare inter-galactic police visors before his resignation and a red pair of boots similar to Mighty's.

"Uh... What's going on?" The former Jetters Captain asked.

"W-Where w-were you? The challenge, remember?" Silence filled the hall as Shiro then stared into Akanami's eyes with a sad smile.

"*sigh* Aka, I'm leaving for a little while again."

Akanami paled when Shiro said those words to her. "W- Why though?! We barely did stuff together since last month!"

"I gotta find someone to fix Orioke's voice box or replicate it into a better clone." Shiro then muttered. He then looked at Orioke and said: "I made a promise to you, Orioke, I won't stop until you are fixed."

"Ehem?! You need a companion! What if you got lost or got robbed? What about assassins?!" The Daman maid then interrupted. Shiro WAS going to bring Akanami, but he wouldn't forgive himself if she died. Maybe...

"Fine! I guess you can come Aka... You need a weapon though. Daman marbles take a while to reload, unlike Layer bombs and Bomber (Lobber) shots." White then groaned, only to see Akanami bring out a large hammer the size of his Power bombs and juggle it like Kuro when he tried to flirt with one of the head general's daughters... Not that it mattered though. "You will come also, Ori, so that it'll be a two-or-more-way trip all over the galaxy.

"O-Ok-Kay-Ay!"

**Chapter 1 end...**

**Yeah... It's not like anyone could expect this to happen... Here are the reference:**

**1\. There were different variations of Shirobom: Layer (debut and classic style), Daman (Shirobom's B-Daman ability to fire marbles from his stomach... It's a summonable belt in this one that reloads every 5 minutes per marble shot.) and Lobber (_Bomberman 64_ plus _Bomberman Jetters's_ OP bomb tossing ability that explodes on contact!). So I made them races as to distinguish their abilities.**

**2\. The Bomberman siblings are part of the same royal family as Shirobom... While Mighty from _Jetters_ was the oldest of them.**

**3\. No! Shirobom's Grandmother (Momo-chan to Dr. Ein and Buggler's first incarnation [He was dead too]!) passed away in this one!**

**4\. The Bomberman siblings are named by their Japanese names... Their English names will be their fake names.**

**5\. In _Super Bomberman R_, Pretty Bomber was a HORRIBLE singer during her fight! To keep her alive in this one, Shirobom has to find someone who can fix her and her voice before she could die and get scrapped. Now, Pretty/Orioke/Kareoke stutters everytime she speaks.**

**6\. The female version of Akabom in _B-Daman Bakugaiden_ is in this, is an orphan and is named Akanami. She DESPISES Kurobom and Akabom: Kurobom for being a womanizing jerk and Akabom because of how they are almost alike.**

**7\. _SS!_Aqua Bomber: Uh oh! Akanami better not give big bro any kids yet!** **I'm only 13!** **I can't be an aunt for my big bro's best friend**!

**8\. ROLE-PLAY!!!**

**9\. This was going to have a different plot, where _Super Bomberman R_ happened, Momobom/Pink never existed and Akanami took Momobom's place as to watch over/stalk Shirobom... But it involved _Rider Prick_ (The _Kamen Rider_ themed Story) and dimension travelling.**

**That's all folks! The _Simply Stupid _Universe is welcome to all Media! Give any _Simply Stupid_ series an OC by using the comments! You won't know if your OC will make an appearance in one story or ****another! If they become well liked? I may as well start working on one-shots involving the OC creator's favorite character interracting with the OC.**


	2. On the other side of the world

"Welcome to Planet Bomber's eco-logical amusement park!" A floating feminine computer screen with a floating white and red fez with a floating arm named Monita no. 3740 monotonously chanted as Bombermen and Charaboms all over were entering and/or exiting the amusement park.

"This is not what I meant by family quality time, Midori!" Momobom silently berated to said sibling as Planet Bomber's Royal Family walked towards the information kiosks in hopes of finding something fun to do... While wearing civilian clothing (Bomberman leotards/the clothing in the games).

"But the amusement park here is one of the best attractions in the whole Starry Sky solar system!" Midoribom then whined. "Almost like Planet Lalaland!"

"This isn't like Planet Lalaland, Midori." Mizubom growled in a nervous tone. The family's never been to Planet Lalaland except for Shiro and Mighty... And even if Shiro did, he would only tell them the important parts... "*sigh* We depend on Shiro too much for our own good."

While Midori, Mizu and Momo were talking, Kuro, Ki and Akabo were bragging on who would win the most prizes. Ao decided to stay at the palace so that he could continue sleeping.

"Where IS Big Bro (Shiro), Mizu?" Momo then asked.

"I dunno." The light-blue teen shook her head saying that.

"Really?"

"I dunno." And again. The six then reached the information kiosk, where they were asked for their names... They had to lie.

"Greetings, and welcome to Planet Bomber's eco-logical amusement park!" Monita no. 4775 said in artificial delight. What are your names?"

"Cool Black." 'Black' non-chalantly said in response.

"Strong Red? Remember? Worked part-time here when I was 14? Freckled teen with red all over? *recieves a nod from no. 4775*"

"Dumbass Yello- *burps! sneeze! farts!* Excuse me!"

"Uh... Cute Pink! Yeah! Definitely Cute Pink!" Momo stuttered in fear as to what might happen.

"Acrobat Aqua!"

"Bookworm Green."

"You are all recognized now. You also recive 40 Bom-Bom bonus points for having a former worker with you.

"Thanks." Kuro then grunted out, paying for everyone in the process.

**Out In The Forests...**

"*snore* *snore* *snore*"

"_Psst! Shirobom!_" Akanami whispered towards Shiro, who was dragging a sleeping Orioke by using his backpack.

"Mhm?" Said royalty hummed, still hearing Orioke's snoring become louder and louder.

"_Can we do the monthly role-play tonight?_"

"_You still want to do that?! We kept doing this for what? 11 years? What if we go too far?!_"

"_How can it be if we aren't dating?"_

"_I can't be in a relationship with you!_ _I'm interested on a different girl!_"

"_Oh, so just because you met a scientist that you just met in the Grid City police named Cutie Bomber and has a larger RACK than me, means that you want to DATE her already?! You have many other girls to interact from __the other battles you had to fight in that looks like they only see you as MEAT!!!_ _Let me name some for you: Purple Seamstress_, _Cat-__Chan, I don't__ know... What about Artemis?! Mermaid Meanie?! Lady Orange?!_ _Lilith?!_ _Beauty Bomber?!__ Friggin' Zhael?! That one female bandit named Water Commander, that you arrested? __Momo, when she's in the shower?!_" Akanami then hissed.

Shiro doesn't really talk to others that much unless it's his family and/or his friends, so he wouldn't really interact with others that often unless he feels cheerful enough or downright pissed-off. It's an ironic case that Shiro was even called a childish fool when the most racist name anyone in the solar system nor the Bomber Nebula could use for their 'Super hero' name is his: _Bomberman_. Who in their right mind calls themself by their species' name? They could even sound like a terrorist if their species has a lethal item that literally makes them what they are.

"_... Fine. You win._ _Just for the record though, Lady Orange is arrogant, Mermaid Meanie is dead and liked one of my former Jetters teammates, Artemis and Beauty Bomber are just b#tchy bad guys and Momo... *_shudders* _Just no! Why would I want to bang my little sister?_ _She's 14, I'm 22 and is her brother._"

**Earth...**

A robot looking like he's 16 opens his blue eyes and sees a blue haired, 9 year old robot mermaid grind her bum on top of his hips... In pleasure. The fact that she is the robot's little sister makes it worse. Pedofila and possible incest on one go. Good job Mega Man, you are a little girl's man.

"You're trying to RAPE me now?! Aw HELL No! Get out of my room until you learn your matters, Splash!. The robot shouted, lifing up his sister and tossed her out of their shared room.

"NO!!! *CRASH!*" With that, we return to the other members of the Royal Family...

**Back with the others...**

"Haha! Beat that Black! I got a console!" 'Red' Clamored in joy as he held a videogame console from outerspace that he just won.

"*chew!* Wow wed (Wow Red)! Wap up poo (That is cool)! *chew!*" 'Yellow' exclaimed as he ate his popchips (Planet Bomber's version of popcorn) and pulled in a shopping cart full of games.

"*sigh* Where do I eve- HOLY SMOKES!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?! WE NEED THOSE FOR THIS!!!"

"*gulp!* There was a hobo in the streets that was selling these for a cheap price, freshly hacked, from another galaxy and legally installable to any console on the planet! Why were you asking?"

"Oh... You can be unexpecting, that's why."

"One of these says _Blaster Bear: Russian Commando_... What's a bear?"

"I don't know... A charabom maybe?"

**Chapter 2 end...**

**References:**

**1\. Monita from _Nintendo Land_.**

**2._ Super Bomberman R_ reference of Pretty Bomber's area: Planet Lalaland.**

**3\. Hehe... Dumbass Yellow...**

**4\. Adam Sandler's _Grown Ups_ burpsnart.**

**5\. Make a name, ANY name!**

**6\. 11 years is pretty long to play role-play.**

**7\. Cutie Bomber from ****_GB 3_... But is part of the Grid City Police Force (It's a colony near the sun in this!) from _Bomberman 2 DS_, Purple Bomber/extra player color from earlier games before Aqua, Cat Bomber from _Neo Bomberman_, Artemis from _Hero_, Mermaid Bomber from _Online_ and _Jetters_, Beauty Bomber from _Generation_, Zhael from _Bomberman_ _64: The Second Attack_, Water Commander from _Bomberman Quest_ and Lady Bomber** **from _Super Bomber Man 4_.**** Some of whom Akanami envy in terms of Shirobom's heroics.**

**8\. _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ chapter** **6's second stalking flashback involving Splash Woman... That flashback takes place on** **Valentines Day, ironically.**

**9\. Red Bomber won an Xbox One.**

**10\. Popcorn's Bomber Nebulan equivalent: Popchips.**

**11\. A _Simply Stupid: Rider Prick!!_ reference in the form of the game Kamen Rider Ex-Aid played to win 8 million USD (US Dollars).**


	3. Memories of role-play

"*snore* A-Ah! *snore-* Y- YE- EAH!" A sleeping Oriokebom cheered in her sleep. She was dreaming of winning a kareoke competition... Even though her voice box is broken. "Ah- *snor- crash!* Ah! W- What w- Was tha- At?!" She isn't going to have anything crash in the middle of one of her 'best' outdoor sleeping since her first visit to Lobber's Mountain and saw Shiro and the Jetter-Gaurd for the first time in her life...

**Lobber's Mountain ****12 Years ago...**

An 8 year old Orioke was walking with 9 year old Kurobom as Aobom and Akabom were carried by King Goldbom and a pregnant Mushibom was walking behind them. They were walking up the stairs of a mountain to see their grandmother, Momo, as far as they were concerned.

"Why are we seeing Granny?" The young magenta colored bomber asked.

"Orioke, Kuro, do you remember when you saw that strange Bomberman on TV?" Goldbom said as he moved Ao's head to look at them.

"The Mighty Bomber-guy?" Kuro asked.

"That was your oldest brother, Mightybom. I think his team will be here to mourn for him today."

"really? The strongest Bomber in the Galaxy was our big brother?! Will the Jetters be here?" Orioke squeaked out.

"Yes! I am sure they will be here." Goldbom then said, ending the conversation as they reached the top steps to Momo's house on Lobber's Mountain.

"Mom? Are you home?" Mushi called towards her mother as she then knocked the doors three times.

"*creak!* You do know that I live here, so why would you ask?" The elderly Bomber said with a snarky comment. "You came just in time! Someone here would really want to see you right now!" With that, the eight (with the unborn Momobom, the younger, as the eighth) entered the room, showing a gray and red birdman known as Birdy, the old man known as Dr. Ein, a human 12 year old that was holding a boomerang named Shout, Prince Bongo, a runaway prince of one of the local solar systems, a robot with ears, that was Dr. Ein's robot, Gangu and a strange white and blue 11 year old Bomberman with red gloves, shoes, scarf and antennae... Wait, a white Bomberman?!

"Mom! Dad!" The mysterious Bomberman shouted as he ran towards Goldbom and Mushibom in excitement... but stopped when he saw them holding Ao and Akabo as Kuro and Orioke stared at him in an act of shyness and confusion. "... Who are they?" He then asked, pointing at his younger siblings... An act that the two royalties considered as questionable.

"Shirobom, these are your little siblings. Kurobom, Oriokebom, Akabom, Aobom, say hi to your other big brother!" The four younger siblings waves their hands meekly as their older brother looked at them in a calmer look that shown that he was happy.

"So I'm not alone?"

"Yes. You are the oldest now, and you have to learn how to be a good big brother, can you do that?"

"I can! Though... I don't know how I can pull that off unlike Mighty."

"Hey! Shiro! Just treat them right and teach them how to give respect." Birdy called as Shiro looked back at the Jetter-Gaurd.

"Thanks... I guess."

"Is there something wrong Shiro?"

"I- I had to kill so much... Many people kept dying because of my bombs during the past few months!"

"Shiro, people live and die, Bombermen are prone to cause destruction and we must learn to deal with it."

"... Does that include a bus-load of bandits?"

"Yes, that includes a b- BUH- BUS-LOAD O' BANDITS?!"

"Yeah... He blew up some HigeHige Bandits two missions ago... I think there were 28." Shout commented as Bongo, Gangu and Birdy gave her the stink eye.

"Al- *cough!* Alright then... Where's Rui?"

"He's at Planet Jetters, cooking at a restaurant."

"... Okay?" The king replied.

"*yawn* I'm tired!" Orioke yawned as she then tried to crawl onto Goldbom's shoulders.

**Present Day (midnight)...**

"*sigh* Wha- What is go- Going on ou- Outt The-There? *nosebleed explosion*" What Orioke heard was that Shiro and Akanami were role-playing in intimate positions... But she thought that they were going on third base depite Shiro's platonic feelings.

**Imagination...**

"Ah! Harder! A- Aloha paradise!" Pretending to be in a tropical island by person A straddling person B's abdomen like they have gone mad.

"You are under arrest young lady..." Person B 'arresting' a thot.

"Come and get me, soldier-boy!" Person A pretending to be a medic flirting with a soldier.

"*Stereotypical cartoon nerd voice* You look scrumptious! *fake drools*" Waifu jokes by person B.

"Mm... That feels nice..." Person A pretending to get high.

"Do ya like what you're seeing?"

"Ooo! Who knew that _T__he Explosive Bomberman_ could play _so_ dirty!"

**Reality...**

"Yes! *thud! sqeak!*" Orioke screamed before passing out from blood loss. Her antenna sqeaking like a chew toy as she collapsed back first, feet dangling in the air with the smell of molten copper leaking out.

"*sniff! sniff!* I smell blood." Shiro commented as he held his marshbits on a stick.

"Hm... Maybe Orioke had a wet dream? Or did she get blasted by her favorite music?" Akanami asked in confusion.

"... There's no noise."

"Oh... I am still betting on the wet dream part!"

"You're on!"

**Chapter 3 end...**

**References:**

**1\. Reference to the credits of _Super Bomberman R_...**

**2\. The Jetters and the mountain Momo (the elder) lived on in the _Jetters'_ anime.** **The order of Shiro's timeline is: _Jetters Anime_, _Bomberman Generation_, _Bomberman Jetters_,_ Bomberman 64_, _Bomberman Hero_, _Bomberman 64, The Second Attack!_, ****_Neo Bomberman_, _Super Bomberman 4_, _Bomberman Quest_, _DS Story mode_, _Bomberman DS 2_****and then _Saturn Bomberman_!**

**3\. Bomber Gaurd plus Jetters= Jetter-Gaurd!**

**4\. Pretty Bomber/Orioke is 8 at the time, so she never participated in the B-1 Grand Prix due to being under-aged. So instead of her, that is where Purple Seamstress comes in!** **Also, she is younger than Shiro in this series.**

**5\. Mushibom is Momo the Elder's daughter.**

**6\. Shiro turned 11 after the final episode of _Jetters_!**

**7\. The bus-load o' bandits part was partially inspired by Level A-9 of ****_Bomberman DS _2's campaign, inwhich you have to blast your way out of the facility before the connection closes down! The enemy count was nearly... Let's just say near 45.**

**8\. Shout's still a jerk and Rui's cooking gourmet.**

**9\. "ROLE-PLAY'S GONE TOO FAR! I LIKE IT~ *faints*" -Oriokebom**

**10\. _GTA 5_ loading screen reference**

**11\. Stereotypical nerd jokes**

**12\. Person A= Akanami! Person B= Bomberman/Shirobom!**

**13\. _The_ _Amazing Spider-Man_ joke is The Explosive Bomberman!**

**14\. Bomberman Blood is molten copper and their antenne sqeaks alot.**

**15\. Marshmallows= Marshbits!**

**That's all for now folks!**


	4. So we are going to Likawae

**2 years ago... ****(Events of_ Bomberman 2 DS_)**

Shiro was staring at a tiny digital clone of himself... That soundest like self-cest, continuing on, he was putting on different armor pieces that gives a boost to both himself and to his clone that he named Digi-Mini-Shi (Mini-Shi for short).

"High-one!"

"Fist-bump!"

"Now we can relax for the rest of the day."

"*sigh* _I feel like I'm gonna regret this..._" One of the Grid-city Police's top engineers and hackers, Cutie Bomber, whispered out in regret as to what was going to happen to Mini-Shi. The short yellow Layer was typing out different commands that was copying and pasting all of Mini-Shi's missions into data that the MechSoldiers could use incase of an emergency that could fling Grid-city into the Sun. "Sorry to say this, Bomberman, but we must let Mini-Shi go on this final mission. Last one for the day."

"...Can you still continue on Mini-Shi?"

"Give me a Dangerous Helmet, Battle Booster, Throwing Glove and a pair of Dash Boots, then I am ready to blast some viruses!" Mini-Shi declared as Shiro then puts on a spiky black helmet with a face covering plate on it, a red suit with white metal wings, a blue and white five-fingered glove with a saphire gem on it and a pair of gray and blue boots with thrusters on their soles.

"Ready when you are! Let's end Vibos once and for all... *Vvvshshsh!*" That was all Mini-Shi had to hear. "CuBa Bomberman Anti-virus inserted!"

**In Grid-city's Cyberspace...**

(Play _Bomberman 2 DS_ _OST 'Take no prisoners'_)

Mini-Shi teleported onto a floating grid with a single floating robot on the other side... The robot then projects a white pixelated human face that roared at the anti-virus in response for entering it's newly dominated space.

**"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN?! SHOW YOURSELF TO THIS CITY'S NEW RULER... VIBOS!"** Vibos boomed in a tone that shook the platform. Despite the shockwaves emiting from Vibos' mouth, Mini-Shi stood still before putting on his Dangerous Helmet.

"I AM THE CUSTOM-BATTLER BOMBERMAN ANTI-VIRUS! SURRENDER YOUR CONTROL OF THIS CITY OR BE DELETED!" Mini-Shi shouted out loud. Vibos then made a loud growl and slowly floats toward Mini-Shi.

**"You and WHAT army?** *bang!* Vibos was then struck by a bomb that was thrown by Mini-Shi.

"I don't need an army, just a million of my bombs and I!"

(Stop the song...)

**Present...**

"*sigh* Mini-Shi..." Shiro whispered as he held Mini-Shi and his' search goggles. The pair was made so that both Shiro and Mini-Shi could detect objects in the walls they could destroy. When Mini-Shi destroyed Vibos... Turns out the whole virus busting mission was a sham and a simulation to copy Shiro's infamous battle tactics for the MechDivision/MechSoldiers... As per protocol... Mini-Shi had to be deleted. When Mini-Shi was slowly being deleted, Cutie Bomber could not help but hug the grieving hero known as Bomberman who was trying to stop the deletion. Two days later, he resigned from the Grid-city Police and started exploring/patrolling Planet Bomber with Kuro every two weeks when he is not ruling/doing work at the throne.

"Hng... *yawns* Who's Me me sheet?" Akanami mumbled out as she slept next to Shiro and the tent while in a sleeping bag.

"Oh... Nothing Red Shorty."

"... Did you just insult me?!" The red bomber growled out as she then sat up and glared at him. "You said that you would stop calling me that 10 years ago!"

"Sorry! It's been a while since I used that nickname!"

"hng! *sigh* Fine. Just don't do that again, it's bad enough that your other maids teased me at the palace because of it."

"Okay then."

"Who's Mini-Shi?"

"An anti-vitus I met at Grid-city."

"Is he dead?"

"... Did you just insult my digital copy?!"

"N- No! Just wondering."

"Okay... Yeah... My CuBa partner got deleted."

"How?"

"*sigh* The Police said that it was mandatory for all Anti-Viruses with no purpose to be deleted... He was partially sentient also."

"Well... Sorry for your loss. Are the goggles yours to keep?"

"Yeah... Just a momento meaning that even viruses can be sentient and that you can always seek the hidden object of some vulnerable stuff."

"... I don't understand the last part."

"Look underneath the underneath the stuff you destroy." Shiro dead panned, looking like his Bomberman persona. Akanami then looked into the tent and saw a pale Orioke... In a peculiar position with the nosebleeding ever intensifying.

"*snore*...so- *snore* Oo... Go- Oo- Od! *snore*"

"_hehe... Orioke, you dirty girl! You got a wet __dream!_" The Daman whispered as she then tiptoed over to Shiro and snaked her arms around his neck. "You know Shiro... I can see your sister ruin her 'pure' nature by doing the you know..."

"Uh... Doing the Mario?"

"No! *smack!* She's touching her-"

"Please don't tell me the rest. Just let... Me... HOLY CRAP!!! WAKE UP ORIOKE RIGHT NOW!!!" Shiro shouted out as he saw Orioke get paler and paler. At first, Akanami tried patting her neck as to annoy her. That didn't work. She then tried to shout infront of her "Orioke! The fire grew! Orioke!". That also didn't work. When she fired a really weak Daman marble that fell onto Orioke's stomach... *smack*

"Ow... What was that for?!" That worked.

"You were bleeding alot!" Shiro shouted.

"...Oh... _Dang__... I can't have a wet dream..._" The Magenta Bomber whispered out to herself. Akanami heard it and muttered to herself about perverted royalties and nose-bleeding.

"Hm... _'What if we go to Purple's place?'_" The Bomberman thought to himself as he used a golden bracelet to give off a holographic projected message of the map to Likawae Village. "_'We may as well see her. Maybe she can help us by finding a doctor who can fix her...'_ Okay... We should pack up. We are heading to Likawae Village."

It should be noted that a big number of women chases after his alter-ego, Bomberman... And he is worried that they might connect the dots sooner or later. Such is the life of Planet Bomber's unmarried and unknown Emporer.

"I hope no-one comes after us..." Shiro quietly muttered.

**Chapter 4 end...**

**Biology of Bombermen time!**

**A. Lobbers have oval shaped heads and are the tallest and skinniest Bombermen in their species as a whole an average of 5'10".**

**B. Damans are the shortest (4'8-10" avg. ), have round heads shaped like a cube and the females are 'Bottom heavy'. Male torsos are completely spherical and the females look like they swallowed a watermelon vertically. They are the rarest of Bombermen and have the largest antennae.**

**C. Layers are the most common, stands at 5'5" avg., have box shaped heads, rounder torsos than Lobbers and looks like their eyebrows are connected to their eyes. The females are 'Top heavy' when comparing them to Damans and have oval shaped heads just like their bomb throwing counterparts. Layers born near 1300 degrees farenheit are normally born at an average height of 4'11".**

**References:**

**1\. I spoiled _Bomberman 2 DS/Custom Battler Bomberman's_ ending in a different way**

**2\. Look at Biology of Bombermen (section B.) on why Cutie Bomber is short**

**3\. _Bomberman 2 DS/Custom Battler__ Bomberman_ is a game where you customize an anti-virus that was based off of The Bomberman (Shirobom in this series) that saved the planet. You gain the parts by blasting through everything within the 2-5 minute timtime markings and searching for them in the games. This game was also severely underrated... So much, that _Bomberman: Act Zero_ was thought to be one of the last few bomberman games before the long haitus Konami had after gaining Hudson Soft. In this series, That anti-virus is named Digi-Mini-Shi and the only thing Shiro got as a thank you from the Grid-city Police were the Search Goggles, Knuckle Gloves (Bomb Punch) and Kick Boots (Bomb Kick). The program Mini-Shi came from that Shiro participated in is called the CuBa (Custom Battler) Program**

**4\. "You and WHAT army?!"**

**5\. _Saturn Bomberman's_ origin story**

**6\. "Do the _Mario_! Swing your arms, from side to side! Come on! It's time to go! Do the _Mario_!"**

**7\. Now the plot is going to get deeper and deeper**

**8\. Likawae I say! Lick away!**

**9\. After King Goldbom's death, Shiro is the current emporer... Albeit, the public doesn't know until he gets married**

**That's all for now folks!**


	5. Every thing is nuts in Likawae!

**Likawae Village**

"Wow! Who knew that a village that has a some-what vulgar name could be so beautiful!" Shiro, in his 'Bomberman' persona, piped up as the three walked into a village populated by nearly 164,000 Layers and Lobbers... Along with some Daman merchants. When the three walked towards one of the guard posts, they came across a Purple female Lobber/Layer hybrid who was carrying some sewing supplies on her back and was talking to a guard near the entrance.

**With the Lobber...**

"Brown, I really need help trying to open my house!"

"Purple... THIS IS THE 426th TIME YOU'VE LOST YOUR KEYS!!!" Yep, Purple Seamstress' got really bad luck on these days.

"Please! I'm really unlucky on these days!" Purple whined out as her supplies rattled. Good thing Brown Bomber has a good heart and a crappy sense of attitude.

"*sigh* Fine. I'll give you a key detecto-"

"Yes!"

"... And you pay 10% of your taxes-"

"Aw..."

"Quit interrupting me! *sigh*... And you pay 10% of your taxes for the next 2 days. Got it?"

"... *scribbles on her notebook about the tax debt... Click!* Okay then! I got it. Thanks for lending me a key detector!" Purple then chirped out, picks up a nearby key detector, jogs and bumps into a white and blue hybrid with golden bracelets, a red scarf, a white, blue and green pair of goggles and a Daman marble resting in his belt, and then falls down onto the floor. "*thud!* Ow... Sorry!"

"Ugh... That's okay Purp- *pow!*"

"Who the heck are you?! I do not tell anyone my name unless they are my friend! W- Wait! You're Bomberman! Why are you here?"

"Oh... A friend of yours, Shirobom, sent me here to search for a doctor for one of my companions here, uh... (points at Orioke) Pretty Bomber! Also to get him some Purple Apple Dubimushi and cake from a nearby town."

"Pfft! Haha! Classic Shiro! He's been talking about wanting to be the strongest when we were kids... When one of our friends, Akanami, a Daman whom we sometimes nickname 'Red Shorty', tried to make a bomb, she fired a Daman Shot into one of his bombs! We had to explain to the guards on why our school was on fire!" Purple joked as Bomberman looked back on the memories they had before he rose as one of the most powerful Bombermen in the Bomber Nebula. Memories of swings, tag, volleybomb, Daman bowling and many more activities that made him nostalgic of the past.

"Huh. Sounds pretty interesting if you ask me." Akanami piped in as she hopped onto Shiro's shoulders, carrying their camping supplies and was eating some popchips as she gave Purple a peace sign and smiled.

"Hehe! You betcha! It's been a while, Aka." Purple exclaimed as she did an eye smile towards the two before showing a sultry smile of delight towards Shiro. "How's Shiro doing?"

"I really don't know." This ticked off of Purple, since Bomberman looks extemely similar to White Bomber... Except that he is covered in gear from antenna to feet.

"Hmm... Okay. But first, take off your goggles." When Purple blushed and said those words, Shiro was hesitating to do it until he decided to do it.

"*takes off the Search Goggles* I think you saw through my lie, Purple." Said the Bomberman as he looked at Purple with a mischevious grin... If Bombermen even had visible mouths. Purple Seamstress then stared at Shiro with a dumb look, shook her antenna and whispered out some words that only Akanami and Orioke knew: A series of beeps and tones that emits from the shaking antennae of female Bombermen as to challenge bachelorettes for the right of getting the guy by holding a sharpshooting contest... By hitting the guy with their own explosives/marbles.

"... What was that?" Shiro then asked as a duststorm kicked up in the village streets revealing 500,000 aggresive and native bomber bachelorettes that heard from the antenna that THE Bomberman was about to be claimed by her unless someone challenges her or if said guy escapes the 3-hour spectacle, nulling both the instigator and the challenger's chances.

(Play _Bomberman 2 DS_/_Custom Battler Bomberman Music - Battle theme 3: Ghost Town (Hurry up) Extended_...)

"_Da- An- Ng... B- Big b- Bro! Yo- You- Ou a- Re wa- A- An- T- Ted- B- By lo- Ots of g- Gi- Ir- Rls!_" Orioke whispered towards a nervous Shiro, who was trying to tip-toe his way towards the nearest/least noticeable restroom and hide there until the 3-hour incident ends with him not getting married with some random girl in the crowd.

"Aka... Please don't join them. He's mine." Purple said in a calm voice towards the only red Daman in the 500,001 bachelorettes.

"... Did you just say that he is yours?! THAT HE IS YOURS?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE JUST CAME SO THAT OUR FRIEND COULD BE FIXED!!!" The red Bomberwoman then went to search for Shiro and wasn't stopping soon.

(Stop the music)

**At Hunky Punky Cafe...**

"I think I can stay in here until the 3-hour-whatever ends!" Shiro commented to himself as he looked around. It was hidden by a stone brick wall in the front and looked sturdy enough to become a pressure block. The only downside is that a Daman could easily wreck the wall with one sho- *boom!* *krkrkrumble!!!* Sadly, the daughters of the Daman merchants must be crazy enough to do that.

"_Hmm... He has got to be here somewhere..._" One of the Damans, a mauve colored Daman in a helmet with some silver n' pink accents and purple flowing elbow-length hair whispered as she then crouched as to look under the stalls for the Bomberman. "_I will get him and then I, Mauve Cilary, will CLAIM him!_" The Daman then knocked on each stall door... They were dusty and empty.

"_Sweet merciful crap! Good thing the walls are thick enough to burrow in!_" Shiro whispered, using his search goggles to quickly cave his way through the walls into the staff office... In the dark... With hordes of girls ready to pounce on him.

When he finally reached to the office, he looked for a chest with holes and hid in it. The door then opened with Layers, Lobbers and Damans flooding the room, opening all of the containers in the room.

"*creak!* ...Ooh! Looks like I've hit the jackpot!" It just had to be that same mauve Daman who found him, wasn't it?

"... Pratfall."

**Chapter 5 end...**

**Bomberman Biology time!:**

**A. In this _Simply Stupid_ series, the only purpose of the antennae is for fighting for the guy the female Bomberwoman wants, light production, bomb detonation and as a squeaky head rest.**

**B. Bombermen have 'mouths' that only appear when eating and/or grinning in _Simply Stupid_. When they eat, their mouths would disintigrate their food into ashes and use those ashes for nutrients and bomb production.**

**C. As per custom of Bomberman culture, when a female Bomberman sends out a challenge as to prove their right to claim the guy they want. That challenge involves hitting the guy with a projectile though...**

**D. Damans have the capability to destroy Pressure blocks.**

**References:**

**1\. Likawae**

**2\. Vulgar naming for towns**

**3\. Purple Bomber stirring up a commotion**

**4\. Brown Bomber, from _Hi-Ten__ Bomberman_ appearing as a guard for the village**

**5\. Setting schools on fire is not okay... But Shiro was laughed at for a few days because of that!**

**6\. Purple apple dobinmushi, a fictional stewed dish from _Jetters (Anime)_ and cake in _B-Daman_ _(Anime)_ are considered to be some of White Bomber's favorite food other than consuming ramen, Japanese sake, sushi(?) and a few others when looking at the cover art or even looking at what Bombermen eat in the anime... Which are only _Jetters_, _B-Daman_ Bakugaiden and _B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory_! Konami should really make more content about _Bomberman_!**

**7\. Akanami and Purple knew each other due to the both of them living at YuYu Village, which is at the base of Lobber's Mountain. Akanami, as mentioned before, was a homeless orphan, while Purple came from a family of carpenters**

**8\. About 100,000 of those Bachelorettes are the daughters of travelling merchants**

**9\. Hunky Punky Cafe is a pub with a little bit of coffee, not a cafe**

**10\. Mauve Cilary is inspired by Phil from _Bomberman 2 DS/Custom Battler Bomberman_, she will be a former CuBa member**

**That's all for now folks!**


	6. Confessions and coups

"Let me go!!!" Shiro whined out as he was being dragged on the ground by the Mauve Daman... Who was trying her best to carry him like a trophy in front of the jealous girls surrounding her.

"No! Once I've managed to hit you, who knows! Maybe our first date will be romantic!"

"Uh... Sorry to say this, but you look familiar."

"How so?"

"Have you ever heard of CuBa?" Mauve stopped, stared at Shiro and whispered to him on how he even knew about that program.

"... _How did you know about that project?! I've lost my partner because of an Virus that looks... Like..._ OH MY GREAT-GRANDFATHER'S HAIRY ANTENNA!!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DELETED PHIL!"

"... Why mention your Great-Grandfather's antenna? Also... Wasn't Phil the Virus? Not Mini-Shi?"

"Who the heck is Mini-Shi?!"

"My digital clone. He got deleted."

"Oh well, I forgive you... You seem like an okay guy... IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!!!" The Daman shouted out, causing all of the bachelorettes to arrive with steam spewing out of their... Ears...

(Play _Bomberman Generation OST:_ _Bombs Away mode/ Dodge Battle_...)

"PUCKER UP, LOVER BOY!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY OUR DATE!!! BOMBER SHOT!!! *bang!*" Purple missed.

"*pew! bang!* Dang... I missed." Mauve groaned out. she lost the challenge.

**With Shiro... (Shiro's POV)**

"HOLY PRATFALL!!! *bang!* WHY ARE YOU GIRLS DOING THIS TO ME!!! *bang!* THIS IS INSA- *bang!* THAT WAS A DAMAN BALL!!! *CRACK!* ANOTHER?! I gotta run!" What the heck is this kind of forsaken ritual?! Are they trying to murder me?! This is madness! How do you even score a date someone by flinging stuff at someone?! " Aka! *bang!* I'm in danger! *CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!* AKA!" Where is Aka when you need her in a time like this?! *sigh*

I kept running back and forth, jumped over a skull emblemed Dangerous Bomb, slid under some Daman Shots and kicked away some Lobber bombs in the process. I saw a short red Daman in the distance that I knew was Akanami. I then detached my left gauntlet- *crack!* Already equipped with a special chip that changes their ability at the cost of their appearance and threw it above the crowd onto her left arm... *click! bzz!* Bullseye!

**With Akanami... (No-one's POV)**

" Shirobo- *click! bzz!* His gauntlet! Hm... It fits with my stubby arms." Akanami then gasped in surprise as she saw Shiro panic in the distance...

"AKA!!! *Boom!* GET THESE CORRUPTED VIRGINS AWAY FROM ME!!! *crack!* USE THE PUNCH GAUNTLET!!! *bang!* IT GIVES YOU THE POWERS OF OTHER BOMBERMEN!!! *KRA-KA-BOOM!* HOOOLYYYY PRAAAATFAAAALLLLL!!!" Shiro shouted out those words to Akanami before doing some more crazy stunts as to not get hit.

This is a new experience for the Daman as she then pressed a few buttons and felt herself grow by almost a foot taller than what she used to be... Into a Lobber! "*height increases...* Whoah! I- Is this what being a Lobber feels like?! A- Oh... The belly marble is still there..." The Daman's grin faltered a little in disappointment. Contemplating, she then had an idea on how to hit two birds with one stone... Or rather... One bird and two stones!

The Daman tried practicing- *bang!* The bomb blew up when she conjured it without focusing. "... Owie! Take two!*pop!* Yes! _I'm gonna get you back, Shiro!_" When she finally perfected it, it was had a purple-ish hue that could fit in as a swapped color to Shiro's blue vest. When she shook the bomb, letting it grow in the process, a yellow P formed on the bomb and grew. She then threw her bomb into the air and then fired a marble at it... *bang!* causing the bomb to ricochet downwards!

**With Nobody...**

"*huff! huff! huff! huff!* Missed- *huff!* Me- *cough! cough!* Yay- *bang!* What was tha- *thud!* OW!!!" A purple bomb struck him from the side, much to the dismay of the horde of bachelorettes, and blows up.

(Stop the song...)

When the dust settled, a tall Daman with a large yellow antenna ribbon, tight red shorts and green hands and feet was hugging a singed Shiro like there was no tomorrow. The crazy part was that the Daman was wearing one of his Punch Gauntlets... Akanami won the challenge.

"I told you that you could go for me, Shiro, you were simply looking in the wrong direction... Remember when we were met, we were fighting over a block of Charabom cheese?" The Daman whispered out to the same person who did so much for her when they were younger- The same guy who saved their home nebula for 9 years and counting.

"*groans* Yeah? Why?"

"I liked what you did for me after the cheese broke. Trying to help me... Even though I didn't have anyone or anything to comfort me. Believe me, Bomberman, I am in love with you... I swear as your maid and best-friend! *vrr! click! reverts back into a Daman...*" Akanami looked down and noticed that she reverted back into a Daman. The next thing she noticed was that the gauntlet was REPLICATING itself! "... Is this normal?"

" Yep. You can keep the duplicate."

"Oh... That's nice. Should we head over to Orioke and then tell her of what happened?"

"Yeah... We still gotta find a doctor."

**With the other ****Planet Bomber Royal Family members 1 day later...**

The seven others family members were at the garden outside of the palace, bored out of their minds. For once, they wished Shiro could give them a training course or somewhere along the lines... But now there is civil unrest, caused by a group of Bombermen spreading lies about the 'Emperor' (Shiro) and his entire household.

When the rumors spreaded about Kuro, it was that he molested the daughters of nobles; For Akabo, it was that he assaults random people for the fun of spreading havok; Ao was believed to be taking money from the local treasuries; For Momo and Aqua, possible twin lovers with their oldest brother, Shiro; Orioke's was that she does prostitution with older nobles. Ki was thought to be mentally insane serial killer and Midori was thought to be an aid for thieves. What really took the cake was that it was believed that The Bomberman, one of the Bomber Nebula's most praised saviours and one of the strongest Bombermen- since Mightybom- was Shirobom, Emperor/Prince of Planet Bomber.

"*sigh* What did we do wrong?" A stressed out Kuro groaned as the others nodded. It was wierd that there might be a possible coup going around, that it was just five Bombermen that spreaded the lies and that they were called the Five Dastardly Bombers.

"I- I can't even think of something to try calming them down!" Ki exclaimed in worry. This dampened their spirits even more as the sunset was slowly moving away... As a fierce orange light was slowly moving up towards the seven.

The Coup d'etat has just begun...

**Chapter 6 end...**

**About _Simply Stupid's_ Shirobom/Bomberman:**

**A. One of the strongest Bombermen in history since Mighty for 12 years after destroying the first Bomberman Max.**

**B. The ****golden gauntlets are infused with his Knuckle Gloves from Grid-city. He also wears his Kick Boots more than his regular shoes. The purpose of the gauntlets are not for show, they increase the number of bombs being placed/thrown and their blast radius, when a special chip is placed in, gives a 'Full Fire' effect, capable of engulfing seven hectares when there is only one bomb. The gauntlets also give elemental effects, capabilities of merging with other Bombermen, the ability to swap between Lobber, Layer and Daman, replicating/cloning itself and change his bomb's settings.**

**C. He stores all of his other CuBa armors in the basement of the palace's wine-cellar.**

**D. The only things that covered Shiro's face whenever he did his dangerous line work was Mighty's red scarf, his Attack Helmet, his Detox helmet, his Wireless Bomber Helmet and/or his Search Goggles****.**

**References:**

**1\. The Custom Battler (CuBa) program from chapter 4**

**2\. Dangerous Bombs**

**3\. Damans call their Daman spheres Belly Marbles when complaining**

**4\. Shiro's white, purple and pink color scheme from _Bomberman: Generation_ and _Bomberman Live/Blast/Ultra_**

**5\. How Akanami and Shirobom met? Sooner or later, I might use flashbacks**

**6\. The Five Dastardly Bomber are an all guys group because of Pretty/Orioke not dying. You decide on who are the members**

**That's all for now folks!**


	7. Forced to leave home

**In the ****palace's wine-cellar basement...**

"*slam!* HOLY CRAP!!! HO-LY CRAP!!! I THOUGHT YOU PACIFIED THEM ALREADY, KI!!!" A nervous Kuro shouted as he, Ao, Mizu and Midori were trying to keep the door shut until Akabo, Ki and Momo ran in with heavy furniture to keep the door closed.

"*bang!* I- *bang!* DID- *bang!* NOT- *bang!* KNOW- *bang!* EITHER!!! Phew... We managed to seal ourselves in now!" Ki shouted towards the others as they then looked around in the dark and mysterious basement for lights.

When Mizu looked around and saw a green light from a large 50 in. computer screen, all she could do was stare at it and then press something. *click!*

"Welcome..." The computer hummed to life, uttering those words with the voice of a woman talking directly into a fan. "... Bomberman. Setting illumination to 40 percent." With that, the lights set off a dim glow, revealing a few high-tech suits of armor, gadgets, a shuttle, a Jetter-Gaurd drop-ship and more.

"Hmm... That's pretty neat. Special stuff." Ao then commented before slouching down onto one of Shiro's couches and began snoring.

"That isn't neat! _THIS IS SHIRO'S ARMORY!!!_" Kuro quietly shouted in surprise. He did not even know about all of this stuff and did not bother asking why they went up against Mujoe with special gear a few months ago. All of the colorful armor had either strange CuBa engravings or strange chips that looked like they were used to power something.

"We should look at what each of these can do!" Midori commented, only to be shot down by Akabo with a different idea.

"No! NO! NO!!! We should bring them so that the ones causing the coup cannot have any advanced tech! What if they use them to find us?!" There was not a single sound... Except for the riot on the main floors of the castle, searching for them so that the coup members could publicly execute them.

"... Can't we just place everything into the shuttle? It looks big enough." Momo then commented, causing everyone, sans Ao, Midori and Mizu, to stare at her with dumbfounded looks.

"... But where?" Akabo retorted. *hiss! vrr!* Only to see that the shuttle's side hatch opened up, revealing Mizu bouncing on the pilot seat!

"Yay! *boing!* I call dibs on sleeping in the dressing room! *boing!* There is a vending machine in here! *flips onto the floor... Thud!* Cake, cookies, popchips, marshbits, candy, Purple Apple slices, instant noodles- Ooo!!! Dubimush! *gasp!* MIDORI!!! THERE ARE SANDWICHES IN HERE!!! YAY!!!" There are things Mizu and Midori have in common when it comes to being the Daman twins/youngest in the family: One was that they both, just like Shiro, like to eat Dubimush, but also any other type of food and that their favorite food are sandwiches. Those darn hyperactive brats.

"OKAY, WE GET IT!!! We gotta load the shuttle and the dropship! Who volunteers to go on the shuttle?" Kuro shouted and questioned. Ao, Ki, Midori and Mizu raised their hands. "That went better than I expected. Akabo, Momo, you two are coming with me!"

"*bang! bang! bang!* OPEN UP! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! BY THE ORDERS OF THE FIVE DASTARDLY BOMBERS, YOU ARE TO REVEAL YOURSELVES!"

(Play _Bomberman 2 (NES) OST:__ Bonus Stage_)

"Well, let's get to work!" Ki enthusiastically commented, recieving the nods of everyone in the room. It's time to leave home, find the others and then come back when everything calms down.

"... _I will miss this place..._" Mizu whispered to Midori, who nodded in response. The Royal family had a plentiful amount of good memories in the palace- the place they are now being driven away from- in the search for their brother and sister.

They loaded up the colorful armors first... Then the computers... Then the... Charaboms?

"Myu... AH!!! WHAT IS POMMY DOING WITH BOMBERMAN'S FAMILY?!" This scared Momo.

"*gasp!* Talking charabom!" All she could do was faint and get dragged into the dropship by Pommy. They then loaded the strange chips and boarded their ships.

(End the song)

**Later outside...**

Buggle Bomber, one of the Five Dastardly Bombers, was staring out into the distance with Magnet Bomber and Golem Bomber. The three are powerful in the group in their own right: Magnet as the brains, Golem as the muscle and Buggle as the negotiator. The only things that were different between the three was that Buggle is a lobber, his head is white with a silver mask in the shape of a bomb obscuring his face and flat red eyes shaped like a fly's.

"... I have a feeling that they will flee.*krkrumble!*" Buggle commented as the ground started shaking.

"... Ya think?!" Magnet grunted as the three ran towards the origin of shaking... only to see a shuttle shaped like a four-antennaed bomberman and a jet with the Jetter-Gaurd emblem. "Drats! The Jetters got them! All forces ceasefire! We'll get 'em next time."

"Bomberman..." Buggle growled out in hatred towards the Jetter-Guard dropship and then conjured a bomb with a crosshair symbol on it. "BOMBER TRACKER... SHOT!" He then threw the bomb- *thud!* and got it attatched to one of the thrusters of the Jetter-Guard dropship.

"*sigh* What do you think will happen now, Buggle? Plasma Bomber is still anticipating that we execute all of them... How will we even capture them now?"

"... A Bomber Tracker."

**With the Kuro, Akabo, Momo and Pommy...**

"*thud!* What was that?" Kuro shouted in surprise to the sound of the Bomber Tracker attatching itself to the shuttle.

"We don't know." Momo sheepishly replied while Akabo nodded.

"Can one of you look outside and see the problem?" Kuro asked, hoping that it is safe to come out and see the problem.

"No. Remember the situation we are in?" Akabo grunted out in annoyance and Momo left to use the restroom.

"Tch... Looks like we will have to look at it later."

"Myu... Pommy is hungry!"

"Yeah... So are we." With that, the two ships flew off towards the Lobber inhabited areas... Unaware of what is going to happen to them sooner or later.

**Chapter 7 end...**

**References:**

**1\. The Bomber-Shuttle from _Bomberman Quest_**

**2\. An exact replica of the Jetters' ship from the _Bomberman Jetters_ anime**

**3\. The power-ups from the Multiplayer battles**

**4\. Dubimush = Dobinmushi**

**5\. Mizu and Midori are twin Damans**

**6\. Mizu and Midori loves to eat sandwiches... A reference to Midori always asking for burgers in** **_Super Bomberman R_**

**7\. Pommy the Mimic and the Charaboms**

**8\. Buggle Bomber is an Original Dastardly Bomber... You will have to guess his identity (And no, it isn't Max)**

**9\. Bomber Trackers are just like normal bombs... Except that they have the ability to stick onto ships, sends off a beacon and explodes via Remote Detonation.**

**That's all for now folks!**


	8. Green as Grass

**Likawae Village...**

"So, how were you before you defeated The Elemental Knights?" Akanami asked Shiro as they were walking together, Aka's arms being wrapped around Shiro's wrist due to their height differences. Turns out Orioke was at a hospital to be checked on.

"... Well, uh... You know I left the Jetters again after killing Bagura AGAIN for the second time..."

"Uh-huh?"

"I found the Masked Trio still alive and kicki-"

"WHAT THE HECK?! YOU SAID THAT YOU KILLED THEM!!!"

"It was after Millian and I's ceremony! They nearly stole my borrowed cruiser when that was my only way back to Planet Bomber."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM?!"

"Why not? They were scared of me! Well... Uh... Maybe not Altair, Artemis was!"

**30 Minutes after _Bomberman Hero's_ ending...**

"Thanks again for saving my kingdom from Bagura, Bomberman!" Millian commented as she and Shiro were walking down one of the streets towards the airship hangars.

"Eh... They were harder than the other enemies I've faced." When they reached to the hangars, Shiro was then drop-kicked in the stomach by an orange blur. It was Artemis, member of the Masked Trio.

"*grunt* Whoever is there, hands in the air!" The bandit growled out before rolling to the side and Altair appearing... But he then gets struck in the face by Shiro's fist and a kick to the head.

"I'd really appreciate it if you tell me who you are working for... It would spare my idea of crushing the battered bodies of you Masked Trio with my bombs and marbles!" Shiro growled out in malice towards the two reached out his left hand, clenched it, and then summoned his Daman belt, ready to obliterate the building they were in.

" None of your buisness, Bomberma- *bang!*" "ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT THE HARD WAY?! I CAN BLOW WOU TWO TO SMITHEREENS FOR ENDANGERING THE LIVES OF ROYALTY AND PISS ON YOUR GRAVES!!!" The Bomberman snarled out, grabbing Atremis and crushing her neck slowly.

"_Wha- *_wheeze!*_ What royalty?! I only see a brat and a- *hrk!* Princess with no name!_" Artemis was slowly losing air before going unconcious. All Millian could do was watch in confusion to all of what was happening. This isn't like what Bomberman was believed to be... This looked like a person stressed out by the world and taking their anger out on their enemies.

"grr... Let her go! *smack!* We do not want trouble!" This calmed down Shiro by a small fraction before dropping Artemis gently.

"What is it that you want?"

"*grunts* A way off of this planet."

"... That could be arranged."

**Present...**

"So you nearly murdered them in public. Definitely a long-shot from the original you, Shiro." Aka muttered out as they then saw two flaming ships with Shiro's bomb insigna crash-land near the edge of the village.

When they reached to the wreckage, they were surprised to see who were there: The other members of the Royal family, trying to pull each other out of the wreckage. What was even crazier was that the Charaboms that he kept in the basement were there also!

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kuro shouted as Pommy pulled him out with his ears.

"I think *yawn* That was... A tracking... Bomb... *thud! snore*" Ao was knocked out when he uttered those words.

"Oh man... I hope Big Bro isn't here to see what happend he-" Mizu winced when the Jetter Dropship bursted into flames before turning around, seeing a pissed off Shiro standing there, glaring at her with his Bomberman persona's eyes. "See what?" She was screwed, or so she thought and ran as Shiro lifted her by her white antenna ribbon. "HOLY PRATFALL!!! *huff! huff! huff!* Help! My big Brother's gonna kill me!"

"Quit shouting that! What happened?"

"*cough!* Rebellion!" Momo coughed out before crawling next to Shiro and laid there, hyperventilating. She was wearing his attack helmet.

"Too many people were wrecking the palace! We had to get your stuff and use your armor to protect us!" Midori shouted, carrying Shiro's green Fire Shield.

"How did it happen then?!" Kuro could only respond with a shout after Shiro .

"Tracking Bomb! The Palace was seiged after a this wierd group called 'The Five Dastardly Bombers' spreaded false rumors about us!" The name 'Five Dastardly Bombers' caught Shiro's attention...

"'Bagura's maybe? Yep. Definitely Bagura.' ... Oh boy... I think he's back again." This confused the others a little on who Shiro was muttering about.

"Uh... Mujoe Meanie or Dr. Mechadoc?" Kuro then asked.

"*pfft!* No! Mechadoc may have created artificial Bombermen and the original Bomberman Max, but it's an old man with blue skin who used to be heads-over-heels for Granny that I killed twice."

"Who is it then?"

"... His name is Bagura. He kept trying to take over the universe, I kept stopping it, I have only killed him twice and he's like an evil rabid ballom hybrid! Always coming back!"

"Hey! I like Balloms!" Momo shouted out in annoyance. The forest became silent after that.

(Play _Super Bomberman R OST: Boss: Marbled Ballom_)

Shiro felt the wind move as though it was disturbed by a shockwave. Danger was closing in 3, 2, 1-

"GET DOWN!!!" The other Bombermen listened and went into cover as Shiro then activated his Search Goggles, his Bomberman persona and then pulled out a powerful Wind Bomb. "*hiss!* Wind Bomb... BOMBER SHOT! *FWOOSH!*" The Bomberman forcefully pushes the bomb onto the ground as the wall of fire flew towards them- *fwoosh!* But it was dispelled by the wind blast.

"Not bad... For a powerful Bomberman such as yourself, Bomberman..." Buggle Bomber commented as he then walked through the damage, surveying it before raising his left bomb with an attack only recognized by Bomberman. "SAL-T BOMB... BOMBER SHOT!" With that, Buggle Bomber threw his bomb, a black bomb with a lightning bolt emblem flew without slowing down.

Everything slowed down for Shiro... *bang! kzzzt!* It managed to hit... But it was the wrong target. Bomberman threw a Fire Bomb at the Sal-T Bomb and slid under the two bombs' collision as it blinded Buggle and the other Bombermen. When the ashes settled, Bomberman was nowhere to be found.

"grrr... Show yourself! So that I, Bu- *Thud! bang!* What?!" A bomb struck him from behind and detonated. Buggle Bomber looked around and saw Bomberman was standing there looking 'cheerful' before angrily firing a Daman Marble towards where Buggle was standing. *KRAKA-bang!* The Dastardly Bomber threw a weaker Sal-T Bomb at the Daman Marble.

(Replace the song with _Custom Battler Bomberman/Bomberman 2 DS OST: Battle Game 1 (Default)_)

"I don't care as long as I gain the information! *crack!* Who are you working for?" Bomberman growled out before cracking his stiff neck.

"*sigh* Looks like we will have to handle things the hard way." Buggle Bomber grunted before removing his grey coat, revealing a Lobber's dirty blue leotard, white leggings, white sleeves, red feet, red hands and a red antenna. Bomberman faltered a little before snarling at the Lobber. That Lobber was the oldest of the Royal Family... The original heir to the throne until his untimely death: Mightybom

"... MIGHTY!!! WHY ARE YOU WORKING FOR BAGURA?!?!?! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO FAMILY?! WE HAVE SEVEN YOUNGER SIBLINGS TO TAKE CARE OF WHILE YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL THEM?!?! ... _Why?_" The Bomberman stressed out the word '_Why_' as though something was happening, before blocking some jabs and kicks before hitting Mighty with a round-house kick, cracking the mask and seeing MightyMighty's blazing red eyes.

"... Who is this Mighty that you speak of? Until we meet again... Shirobom..." With that, Buggle Bomber, now revealed as Mighty, threw a smoke bomb that covered the area.

(End the song now.)

Bomberman could see him run, but chose not to cause anymore damage that what was necessary.

"_Whoah..._" Midori and Mizu whispered out in awe of the spectacle, their first time seeing Shiro in actual combat. The entire scene was calm and quiet as Bomberman muttered in anger about the atrocity that Bagura had done.

"*sigh* DANG IT!!!" Bomberman then shouted out before deactivating his search goggles and back to his normal persona. Their oldest brother is out to kill them.

"... Who was that?!" Ki shouted out, breaking the silence of all nine Bombermen that were currently in the area.

"There was originally going to be ten of us in the family, Ki..." Shiro muttered out in sadness. "That was Mighty, our oldest brother."

"Mmm... This natural purple sugar tastes good though!" Mizu commented as Shiro gave her the stink eye: There is no such thing as naturally purple sugar.

"... Uh... Mizu?" Midori inquired as he held a purple sack with a skull on it.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"I think you just ate my cursed powder sack's powder!"

"Mmph (What)?!" The Diarhea curse then overtakes her, causing her to start spilling her Daman Marbles and having a headache. Momo could only giggle and Shiro facepalming about their skills.

"... You are all GREEN as GRASS."

**Chapter 8 end...**

**Wow... I think this is my darkest entry in _Simply Stupid_ yet! Having to fight a family member and revealing a more violent side to Shiro.**

**1\. The Masked trio from _Baku Bomberman/__Bomberman_ _64_**

**2\. The Tracking Bomb detonated and the Charaboms are loose!**

**3\. In this chapter, only Momo amd Midori were wearing Shiro's armors**

**4\. In this series, Shiro has a strong disliking of Balloms due to his accident in _Bomberman Quest_... Momo has that as her odds against Shiro**

**5\. It is an important thing to know that if your bombs are at x1-x2 of Fire Up, you can block explosions with your bombs being in the way**

**6\. Imagine if Damans could be playable in the multiplayer matches... I could see that they could blast through walls and pressure blocks**

**7\. It would be a blessing from Konami if you could destroy thrown bombs in the air with your own bombs**

**8\. Turns out that Buggle Bomber is Mighty from _Bomberman Jetters_**

**9\. Mighty's signature bomb is the Sal-T Bomb**

**10\. "There was going to be NINE of us originally..." -Pink Bomber in _Super Bomberman R_**

**11\. The only purple sugar I've seen were artificial and were only on the _Peeps_ cany brand**

**12\. Who in their right mind would eat a sack of cursed powder?**

**13\. The Diarhea curse**

**14\. "GREEN as GRASS, my @ss..." -Marcus Fenix in _Gears of War 2_**

**That's all for now folks!**


	9. Challenges await

"*grunt!* Mizu! Move it already!" Momo shouted as she and Mizu were stuck together on the Bomber-Shuttle's closet door.

"*groan* Easy for you to say! I am a litteral ball!" The light-blue Daman hybrid shouted out as she tried wriggling her way out, making sure not to break her Daman Marble as she and Momo struggled to get out. "We gotta break the time limit!"

"Then make space next time, Daman Ball!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PINK PERVERT?! *bonk!*" Mizu bonked Momo on the head after hearing that insult.

The two were trying out Shiro's new training regime for all of them to try... Shiro said that his was the hardest... When his just has parkour and actual bombs and Daman Marbles that Akanami provided by cursing herself with some cursed powder. After Mizu suffered that Diarhea curse, Shiro had an idea of throwing the large marbles and zapping at the others when they train in a group. Cooperative effort was required as to survive longer in the battlefield. Sadly, as close as the two may be, they fight each other when it comes to shape and size.

"*boink!* YOUR'E THE SL#T, FATTY!"

"*bonk!* NO, YOUR'E THE SL#T, YOU PREGNANT DELIVERY GIRL!"

"PREGNANT DELIVERY GIRL?! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU EVEN BEAR HAVING A MARBLE ON YOUR GUT?! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LOOKS PREGNANT!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Akabo shouted as he and Kuro were crawling through a slide tube as fast as they could before they could get zapped by Orioke's borrowed Beam Shooter. All Momo and Mizu could do was glare at them and continue arguing.

"MOVE YOU BLUE COW!"

"NO!!! YOU MOVE, YA' PINK PLEASURE TWIG!"

"FAT DIMWIT!"

"MEAT LICKER!"

"ACROBAT WANNA BE!"

"PIG!"

"SPACE WHALE!"

"PRINCESS PANS- *ZAP!*- EeEEEEeEeE!" Mizu was cut off by Orioke zapping both of them with the Beam Shooter.

"C- Ca- An Yo- Ou St- St- Op- It!" The Magenta Layer hybrid shouted out in annoyance and pain from shouting.

"SHUT UP CYCLOPS!" The two shout out in annoyance. *ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!* Orioke did not take that lightly and tormented them with more zaps.

"Y- You T- Two A- Are K- Kill- Ing M- Me!" After she shouted that, she tore the two out of the door, leaving a large hole with one side wider than the other.

**Likawae Village...**

"*sigh* Sorry for doing that to you, Shiro." Purple sighed in regret at the fiasco that happened two days ago.

"It's okay Purple. I uh... I guess I forgot that I am popular with lots of people because of my jobs." The Bomberman responded in a forgiving tone as Akanami lied on his lap, sleeping, using her golden bracelet to keep her in her Lobber form. The three were in Purple's house, more specifically, her living room. For a seamstress, Purple was pretty poor. There were few things in her living room other than her chair, her sofa, her sewing kit and a televison set. It was somewhat dull, but it looked okay.

"Jobs? I thought you are still in the Jetter-Guard! Where do you even live now?" The Lobber then shouted out in surprise.

"Hehe... At the Emperor's Palace!"

"I thought only the Emperor only allows... I thought the Emperor's..." The poor seamstress then looked at Shiro's visible smirk. Her mouth then fully appeared, jaw agape when she then thought who he is.

"Did you get it?"

"Are you... His retainer?" This then caused Shiro to make a strange face.

"Why is Aka here with us?"

"Is she a... Wait, she's a palace maid now?!" This then surprised her as to why they were here in the first place.

"Yep! I selected her for the job!"

"_Selected to become a maid..._" The thought dawned to her now. "YOU ARE THE PRINCE?!"

"Yeah! Well, uh... Technically, I AM the Emperor! Didn't expect that, right?"

"Well, yeah! You didn't send any messages after your grand-mother died! Same thing with Aka after her 15th birthday! But PRINCE of the PLANET! A superhero none the less! You are royalty AND one of the strongest Bombermen in history!" Purple then looked down and looked at her living status in shame. "*sigh* Please help me with my taxes! *sniff!* I can't even get enough to buy anything for myself! *sniff!*"

"... I think I can help you with this problem!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! Because of the coup that happened while we were away, we need to get off-planet tomorrow and find someone who could fix Orioke, my sister! I will pay you thousands so that you can be back to your feet if you do this!" This brightened Purple up, happy to know that the old Shiro was always there to help a friend in need.

"So 'Pretty Bomber' is your sister... Hehe! Sure I can help! Let me see what I can do..." The Lobber said with a smirk on her face. With that, she started working.

**Later in the Bomber-Shuttle's storage deck...**

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!" Momo and Mizu were staring at each other back-to-back in disgust and then looking away looking sick because of the other. The two were stuck once again... Since Orioke shoved the two into one of the shuttle's emergency landing tires.

"... Will you say sorry to each other now?" Ki asked them as Ao 'guarded' the exit. Midori was just there, carrying two large sandwiches and a 1 gallon tub of iced milk.

"No!" The two shouted.

"SCREW YOU, INCEST WH#RES!" Ki shouted in a faked explosion of anger. Turns out he was a good actor if he wasn't a cheerful negotiator. This caused the two to sweat a little but relented nontheless.

"*hiss!* ... WHAT THE FRACK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Shiro shouted out, dwarfing Ki's voice ten-fold.

"... These two were fighting each other just because of their size and being stuck to the door!" Ki exclaimed outloud.

"*smack!* We are being hunted by our own citizens and all you six can do is ARGUE WITH EACH OTHER?!" Aka commented after face-palming herself, placing in her thoughts as well. "We have to go off-planet so that we can get Orioke fixed and stay hidden until we can attack Bagura!"

"*snicker* Sounds like 'Buggler'!" Midori giggled to himself.

"We need to get ready, we are leaving the planet tomorrow..."

"Fine... Sorry I called you short and fat." Momo apologized first before digging into the iced milk after Orioke removed the tire.

"It's okay... Sorry I called you tall and skinny." Mizu then did the same and started eating her sandwich.

It is the end of the day... And it will be a crazy and possibly scary day for all of them...

**Chapter 9 end...**

**About Akanami:**

**A. After barely escaping a raid involving her home village, Shuta, and bandits, she kept stealing from shops in secret until she and Shiro met.**

**B. Her yellow antenna ribbon** **was actually her first bandanna (before Shiro left to join the Jetter-Guard!).**

**C. She was actually the first to know that Shiro was Bomberman after seeing him in Mighty's scarf, passed out on his bed when she was 16. She started berating him about nearly killing himself afterwards infront of King (Technicaly Emperor) Goldbom and Queen Mushibom.**

**About Bomberman culture:**

**A. If a group of women fight over one guy, it is required that they must hit him with ONE bomb (Akanami's tactic is legal since the Daman Marble was aimed at her bomb.).**

**B. Just like most cultures, the last name is after the first name... But in the Bomberman culture's case, there is no space inbetween some names. (Ex. Shiro (first) Bom (last) Ex. 2. Aka (first) Nami (last) )**

**References:**

**1\. I had a good time rhyming and insulting in any way possible... I had to get some help from those in my grade, (I am a Highschool Junior/ 11th grader) my friends and my brother, who was reluctant at first**

**2\. Space whales from _Courage the Cowardly Dog_, a classic cartoon that many in my highschool watch, including the advisors/teachers**

**3\. Ki/ Yellow referenced the rumors that they like Shiro... I have no idea if I should let that happen. _Mega Man: Deafmatch_ did end after I posted chapter 3**

**4\. In this series/universe, Momo likes Iced Milk (Bomber Nebulan Ice cream)**

**5\. Bagura is called Buggler in _Super Bomberman R_**

**That's all, folks!**


	10. Escaping the planet

"... Let's quiz ourselves now... What is our objective?" Shiro asked out loud to the other Bombermen. They were on the deck of the shuttle, wearing the cloaks that Purple made for all of them and wearing some of Shiro's armors. They salvaged and recycled the Jetter-Guard dropship and refurbished the shuttle. The Bomber-shuttle looked sleeker and smaller than ever despite the large amount of space in the shuttle.

"To escape the planet and hide for a few years..." The nine other Bombermen mindlessly chanted out in boredom.

"And how?"

"By shutting down the radio's systems."

"Good! Now we can set off in a few hours. Do you want to say it aga-"

"NO!!!" They then shouted.

"WE KEPT SAYING THAT 74 TIMES IN A ROW ALREADY!" Kuro then shouted out. All Shiro could do was frown, face palm and walk off to start the engines.

"... _Let's see if they remember what I told them unlike the last time..._" Shiro grumbled out in annoyance. The last time they listened to Shiro (yesterday), Momo and Mizu were insulting each other's shape and size. He didn't want it to happen again... But most of them were lazy in his point of view. At least Ki and Midori don't complain as often. The shuttle's engines came to life as Shiro typed in the commands. "*Vraurrrrrr!* ... New sound's odd."

**With the other Bombermen...**

"*Vraurrrrr! Krkrkrumble!* Hey! We're flying now!" Ki shouted out as he felt the shuttle move. This distracted the others as they then forgot to shut-down the radios.

When they reached to the height of the nearest mountains that range to the height of 550 feet, Shiro walked over to the deck and watched the ship go higher and higher each minute.

"Did anyone shut-down the radios yet?" No reply. "... *groan* This is why I don't like to work with anyone. _Sorry Mini-Shi.__ Not everyone is useful apparently..._"

As Shiro opened the hatch and manually shut down the radios while using his Kick Boot's grips to keep himself onto the ship, he saw a flash of orange light down below and saw the silhoutte of Buggle... Aiming his Tracking Bomb and throwing the bomb. *bang!* Half-way through it's trajectory, it was hit by a Water Bomb, causing the bomb to slow down and fall. Seeing Buggle stomp away in anger for missing his target gave him a small sense of pride that he saved everyone and sadness that he couldn't think up of a way to save Mighty, his older brother, from those old, wrinkly, evil, smurfy hands belonging to Bagura. When they reached to the height of the moon, Shiro was patiently banging the hatch to get everyone's attention that he has to come in... No answer. Good thing Bombermen are robots, otherwise Shiro could have suffocated.

"... Well pratfall... Wait... Is that... OH SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!!! *Bang! Bang! Bang!* GUYS, OPEN UP!!!" There was a massive purple and black cloud ready to engulf the ship as Shiro kept begging to have the others open the hatch for him already. Cursed Powder is dangerous... But RAW Cursed Powder is poisonous to FEMALE Bombermen!

**Inside the shuttle...**

"*Bang! Bang! Bang!* We have to open the hatch! Shiro could be suffocating from that cloud!" Aka shouted out to Kuro rolled his eyes and layed back, not caring at all. Until Aka shook him when they were almost in the Cursed Powder Cloud. "DO YOU WANT HORRIBLE STUFF TO HAPPEN IN THE SHIP?!"

"Like what?"

"Do you want your sisters to get sick? You and Shiro must have remembered when you two fought Mujoe!"

"... Aw crap..." When the hatch opened and Shiro crawled in, covered in the black powder, he threw his search goggles, stormed into the decompression chamber with Momo and Mizu helping him into the chamber. "Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret forgetting that he was outside?"

"Because I AM RIGHT HERE!" Shiro shouted as he repeatedly slapped Kuro on the face in anger. "*smack!* WHAT DID I TELL YOU? *slap! SHUT DOWN THE RADIO! *smack!* DID YOU LISTEN? *Pow!* NO! YOU DIDN'T!"

"OKAY! *smack!* I'M SORRY!" Kuro cried out in pain.

"Can you stop doing this? You are going to kill him at this rate!" Momo shouted out, blocking Shiro's powdered glove with her left hand and secretly being infected in the process. "*cough!* What is... Going... On to... Me... *thud!*" The poor Bomberwoman fell to the ground, antennae not making a light and with a color looking black as ash.

"*smack!*... Get me the antidote, Aka, this is not good." Shiro groaned out in despair, face-palming his powder contaminated face as Akanami walked over to the medicine bay and came back with one of the pills. "*plop!* Thanks. *sigh* Momo will have to take this every hou- *thump* Did I infect Mizu earlier?"

"I think you did... How is it that only Orioke and I are not infected?"

"Ori's in her room, I think. I guess you being a full-blooded Daman makes you immune!" Shiro non-challantly commented. Aka felt pride in that... Even if it felt a little racist.

"*sigh* Just watch over them..." Kuro groaned out before apologizing. "Guess you were right. Sorry..."

"Mhm..." Shiro hummed in response before looking at how much there were... only 21. "... Pratfall."

"Not enough pills?"

"Yeah... This is not good. Poisons like this could slowly kill a Bomberwoman in two days without feeling the pain and clouds like earlier could make them extremely psychotic!" Shiro sighed out with a sweatdrop on the side of his Cursed Cloud-caked face. "We need more Curs-ity pills so that the curses can not happen!"

"Where do we get the medicine?! Planet Bomber was our nearest planet!"

" We gotta go to the sun...To Grid-city... Dang it! I didn't wanna go near that place after what happened while I was in the police! *smack!* Just bring the ship near the atmosphere..."

**Chapter 10 end...**

**1\. Almost repeating the same thing 75 times in a row**

**2\. Water Bombs**

**3\. _The __Smurfs_**

**4\. "Sweet merciful crap!" -Homer Simpson from _The Simpsons_**

**5\. The raw version of Cursed Powder... Cursed Cloud gasses**

**6\. Mini-Shi (Bomberman's AI counterpart) and Grid-city from Chapter 4**

**7\. Full-Blooded Damans are immune to Cursed Powder**

**8\. Psycopathy... Did anyone read _Mega Man: Deafmatch_?**

**9\. Curs-ity pills**

**That's all folks!**


	11. SwEet HOme ALAbamA

**Planet Scrapheap's atmosphere...**

"... Why did Shirobom send us here again?" Akanami asked as she, Kurobom, Akabom, Aobom, Kibom, Oriokebom and Midoribom rode in a fish-styled cruiser towards Grid-city.

"Well uh... I think we are looking for Curs-ity pills. Yeah... You know... For my sisters." The black Bomberman sighed out loud.

"Well, just so you know, raw cursed powder is a poisonous substance for Bomberwomen since it makes them go psychotic. We just gotta go to a pharmacy or to the GCPF as a last resort, that's all."

"How does it make a girl insane?"

"Well... For starters, their antennae will be colored gray as ash. Then their limb color will turn black and will cause them to not recognize any of their relatives... Forcing them into a... Sexual frenzy..." Aka then muttered in embarrassment as she then stared at the dark silhouette of the Bomber-Shuttle. "Until they start crying themselves to death in a violent manner."

"... Ok... Do you... Like my brother? As in loving Shiro?" Kuro suddenly asked, surprising Aka as she froze in embarrassment even more, blushing as red as her shorts again.

"I uh...Well, uh... I... Did a ritual on him!" That disturbed Kuro greatly.

"What?"

"I threw a bomb at him!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I LIKE-LIKE HIM, OKAY? One of our childhood friends challenged the entire village we were at for the right to have your brother for a literal date! It went well before you guys crashed into the village."

"... You could have said that in the first place..." He said as he then equips Shiro's Attack Gear. Everyone else did the same and landed the cruiser near the Jetter-Guard landing pad.

**Back at the Bomber-shuttle...**

"... Girls?" Shiro whispered as he looked into Momo's bunk and Mizu's room (The changing room) in fear. Their arms turned entirely gray a few hours after the others left to get some medicine.

Unknown to him, the door behind his unprotected back closed and two shadowy figures were crawling on the ceiling... Breathing loudly... Extremely loud! The two figure were getting louder and louder... Closer and closer to him until he rolled behind them. It was Momo and Mizu... They had... Questionable looks: Grey arms and antennae along with dazed eyes filled with lust. Now it was a gamble between preventing a scarring event or falling to the dirty-minded clutches of his poisoned little sisters.

"*pant* Bomberman... *pant* F!@# ME!!!" Momo screamed out in mindless lust as she and Mizu then started to slap each-other sloppily. Shiro tried to crawl under the two, looking up only when the two were recoiling their hands to start punching each other.

'I hope they will open the door for me!' Shiro screamed mentally as Momo and Mizu were rolling on the ground, denting the door until they slammed onto the locks, opening the door manually. 'Where's my Speed helmet, Boomerang Gloves, Stealth Booster and Block Boots? ... Pratfall...' The suits were back in Mizu's room, in one of the closets.

"*wheeze* I... *cough* will have him! *pant*" Mizu growled out.

"*cough* No- *gasp! cough! cough!* You won't!" Momo shouted in response.

'Are most of my sisters insane? ... Atleast Orioke... Nevermind, I forgot that Orioke is crazy about flashy objects. ALL of my sisters are bat-crap insane!' Shiro panicked once more as he reached for the armor pieces that the non-infected did not equip and used his favorite armor parts (his infamously donned 'Explosive Bomberman' suit) to make a dummy. "Hello?" Shiro shouted out as he was phased into the wall. "If you girls wanna have me, COME N' GET ME!"

The two ran towards the decoy like speeding trains and pounced onto it like cheetahs hunting their prey.

"*clank-thud-thud-boink!* Wait... This isn't him! That means-" Mizu was cut off by Momo.

"He's out si- *cough!* Side! *wheeze! gasp! cough!*" The two ran out into the med-bay and searched for Shiro once more.

"..." Shiro was staring at the two, undetected as he phased outside the med-bay and recharged it's usage. Once it refilled, he walked in, locking the door as he then looked at the two in annoyance and ran towards them. Momo and Mizu had little time to react as they also ran towards him in a stumbling manner, not noticing two blue boomerangs phase through them and stun them. *thud!* They fell onto the floor. 'There we go! Now I have 16 seconds to tie the two of them up!' Shiro calmly exclaimed to himself as he tied the two of them up with rope. He also shut their mouths with tape as an extra measure as to prevent them from spreading the powder in the form of rejected ashes, to stop hearing them fall victim to the powder and start begging him to satisfy them in a dirty manner. Heroes must have morals, his is that he doesn't touch anyone unless it is really important or personal... So that means pleasure or anything else along those in the line of duty is to be frowned upon and see it as a failure. When they tried to get up, Shiro pointed at them and comanded them to stay put. "Sit down and stay still!"

"*sigh* Mhmpf (Okay)..." Momo sat down on the wall, crushing Mizu at the same time.

"Mhmpf mmpf (Stop it Momo)!" Yeah... This will take a while to calm them down. They started crying a few hours later.

"Shh! Shh! Momo, why are you crying?" Shiro removed the tape on Momo's mouth and asked her.

"*sniff* I think I am a- *sniff* F- Faliure!!! *sobs* I- I CANNOT EVEN THINK PROPERLY!!! *sobs*" That's sad... But that is one of side effects of that fatal condition she and Mizu were suffering with: Crying until they die.

"... Hey, remember that you are unique! I hope that Aka finds the cure..."

**Chapter 11 end...****References:**

**1\. The _Bomberman B-Daman_ fish rocket that the series' Akabom (Akanami is literally the _Simply Stupid _incarnation of her) used to get her and that series' Shirobom to safety**

**2\. The effects of the raw Curse Powder is revealed!**

**3\. A reference to Chapter 6**

**4\. The white and blue Speed helmet, the white Stealth Booster, the orange Boomerang Glove and the streamlined Block Boots**

**5\. The color of the Knuckle Gloves and the Kick Boots are white, red and orange**

**6\. Block Boots with the Stealth Nooster enanbles the ability to walk through walls... Not bombs**

**7\. Crying until you die**

**That's all for now, folks!**


	12. Grid-city, The (Grid) Grid-City

**Grid-city, Planet Scrapheap... (Akanami's POV)**

We were walking inside of a biosphere full of life! Why didn't Shiro tell me about this place?! If he wasn't busy being the Bomberman, we could have stayed here for a few weeks! ... *sigh* I wish Shiro could actually respond to my feelings start a relationship with me already... The people were friendly, the soldiers well prepped and the police were always excited!

"*crash!* Hey!"

Well... Maybe not the police. We were walking to one of the pharmacies with the armors being hidden when all of a sudden-

"*boink!* Sorry! COMING THROUGH!!! Woah-woah-WOAH- *crash!*" Some random yellow Layer (shorter than others and has a larger chest than others with a red bow shaped like a birthday present on her antenna) was running, pushing a shopping cart full of mechanical parts. Sadly, no-one listened and she then crashed into Prince Akabo. l had no regrets for not warning him though.

"Hng... What hit me?" Is THAT all he could think of?! I guess he really is a blockhead... Despite having the body of a Lobber!

"... I am REALLY sorry for crashing into you guys! I am on a tight schedule!" The Layer profusely apologized in an embarrased tone.

"It's okay! *groans* Definitely okay! My head is ringing a little though. I think I gotta go to the hospital!"

"Oh! The only hospital is in the Grid-city Police Center! I was heading there actually. Follow me!"

Anyways, we were moving a little faster so that we could get Akabo checked on and find some containers of Curs-ity pills. When we got there, the Layer was walking towards one of the nearby caves with the shopping cart before introducing herself after Midori asked her.

"Excuse me miss, who are you?"

"Oh! Right! Heheh! Sorry I forgot to tell you guys! I am Officer Cutie Bomber, Chief Mechanic, Hacker and Researcher of Grid-city's Police forces! And your names are?"

"Cool Black."

"... Aka."

"Strong Red."

"*yawn* Kid Blue."

"Bookworm Green!"

"Dumbass Yello- *burp!* The one eyed wonder here is Pretty Bomber!"

"H- Hell- llo!"

"Nice to meet you guys and see you guys later!"

Pfft! What a wierd name! That girl is just- Wait, did she just say Cutie? I remember talking to Shiro about a girl named Cutie Bomber from here in Grid-city, but she seems to be too tall to be a Daman. Or is she a Layer? Didn't I say that she had a larger rack than me? *sigh* I'm getting paranoid again... Honestly, I feel like something is odd other than an army of guys staring at Princess Orioke when we walked by. The entire city was full of Layers born near the sun actually! When Princess Orioke and Prince Akabo were checked on with Akabo clearly unharmed other than sporting a few bruises and nothing that could be done with Orioke, we went to the pharmacy for a year's worth of Curs-ity pills. We got them and walked into a large door.

"*creak... hiss!* Hold it right there!" I think we went to the wrong room since we were surrounded by GCPF.

"*sigh* What is going on he- Seriously? I thought you guys knew where to go!" It's Cutie. I guess we entered the GCPF Headquarters by accident.

"Ahem?! Look at us! We are just Lobbers, Layers and Damans! We have never been on this planet!" ... What? I had to say that since everyone else was scrambling for the armors! Thing is... I admit it, I lied! Some of us were already wearing the armors and we had the engravings covered.

Kuro chose to do an Attack Gear, Bomb Vest, Bomber Arms and Bomber Shoes set. Akabo wore Shiro's Power Changer antenna, Basic Arms and Attack Shoes. Ao has a Wireless Helmet, Speed Armor, Throwing Gloves and Speed Feet. Midori's wearing the same Fire Shield we saw him borrow three days ago with a wierd glove Shiro has called the Radio Bands. Ki wanted something unexpecting that actually worked well for a guy like him: Mine Changer, Blast Vest, Line Bands and Burning Shoes. Hmph! All Orioke had were Quick Bangles, bangles that shorten the fuse length and... ALL I HAD WAS THIS FRICKIN' ATTACK SUIT WITH THE GOLDEN GAUNTLET ON MY LEFT ARM!!!

"And the classified armor?! Either YOU people explain how you got here and how you obtained those Custom Battler Armors or face the consequences of tresspassing and larceny-"

"WE GOT THESE FROM BOMBERMAN!" *phew* Thanks for the save, Kuro! "He sent us here to bring some medicine." I think Cutie got the messa- Holy crap... *smack!* That IS Cutie Bomber! Dang... How can I even show Shiro how much I love him if this skank is in the way?! This isn't fair!

"... Aka, what's with that facial gesture?." Cutie pulled out a mirror and shown my face in a puffy, but pouty, gesture.

"Oh! Uh... Nothing to worry about! So you worked with Bomberman? Don't worry though, he was the one that told us about the Custom Battler program."

"Yeah! He was one of the best officers that we had in decades! Plus, he's REALLY good charmer... *giggles* Oh... What I would do to date a guy like him!"

"Right... And I would be his maid. I grew up with him in YuYu village after my home village, Shuta was destroyed by bandits!"

**(No-one's POV)**

"Oh! That's cool! So he came from YuYu village. Just wondering... Is he a Layer, Lobber or a Daman? Since he's alway's showing a Daman Marble when ever he worked with us in the testing areas."

"*sigh* I have no idea. When we were in YuYu, he had all seven Bombstars." Cutie was puzzled. She knew that they symbolize maturity, but to understand the basics, she never knew.

"Bombstars? As in the Lobber culture's symbolization of a growing Bomber? If you get all seven, then you have reached cultural maturity? Those Bombstars?"

"Yeah... I also have a copy of one of his gauntlets! It can change my body to that of any Bomber ethnicity to accomodate my needs! But I really need your help."

"What is it?"

"Can you find an expert who can fix Pretty's face? She's dying slowly! That is the main issue for Bomberman and I were trying to fix! _Also_, _is there a way that you can modify my body so that I could be the height of a Layer born outside of the sun?_"

"Yes... _and __I can help you with the last one! You just need to gain a little more weight in muscle or excess ashes and lots of water!_"

"Okay... _When can this be done?_"

"_Today! Then _we can fix your friend!"

"*phew* Thank you! *towards the others* You guys can go to the ship. I have something going on here right now. Come get me by tomorrow!"

"... Okay." With that, Kuro, Orioke, Akabo, Ao, Ki and Midori were generously escorted outside while chatting with the guards at the same time with Kuro and Orioke flirting with two of the guards.

**Later at the Bomber-Shuttle...**

"*sigh* What did I do wrong in my life?" Shiro groaned as he overdosed on the painkillers once more. Momo and Mizu were still crying, filling the shuttle as though the ship was part of a funeral. "Can you lower the volume?" "Wah!" "F#ck."

"*hiss* We're ho~ ome!" Ki sang out in excitement as he then grabs two jumbo water bottles, stuffed 24 Curs-ity pills into the bottles and forced the two bottles into Momo and Mizu's stomachs. It's wierd enough that the bottles are made out of bomb clay... Which is actually digestible and nutricious for a Bomber's body. "Swallow all o' this down on a SWIG! SWIG! *shoves the bottles into their mouths* SWIG! SWIG! *deeper into their mouths* SWIG! *into their stomach and got dematerialized* There we go! It's a miracle that your mouths didn't disintigrate both of my arms!"

"*cough! cough!* Wh- What happened? Did the throbbing stop? Why am I tied with Mizu again?" Momo was the first to regain conciousness after swallowing her bottle, her body reverting back to a healthy state.

"Ugh... I can say the same as you, Momo." Mizu responded.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah Kuro?"

"Aka's staying at the GCPF HQ until tomorrow." This... made Shiro feel a little lonely. She was actually a welcoming crack to his dam of emotions... Not that he, The Explosive Bomberman, would tell her. Everything was silent until something latched itself onto the shuttle.

"*thud!* ... can someone pass me the Tech Gear? I have yet to clean my Search Goggles. *Akabo hands him the headgear* Thanks... *spots Buggle Bomber on one of the thrusters* ... HOLY CRAP, HE'S ON THE THRUSTERS! MIGHTY'S ON THE THRUSTERS!" Buggle was indeed on the thrusters... with the other Dastardly Bombers.

**Chapter 12 end...**

**References:**

**1\. If you haven't seen or played _Custom Battler Bomberman/ Bomberman DS 2_, Grid-city is a biosphere surrounded by a desert and consists of the massive GCPF HQ, The city's downtown district and an abandoned temple. The reason why I chose Planet Scrapheap from _Super Bomberman R_**** was because of it's desert-like enviornment.**

**2\. No burpsnarts for Ki on this chapter, I'm afraid**

**3\. Pretty Bomber, the One-eyed wonder! *pbbt!* Haha! Oh man, I can't contain it any longer!**

**_SS!_Pretty Bomber: *smack!* First CYCLOPS, now ONE-EYED WONDER?!**

**Fine... Continuing on**

**4\. Bombstars from _Bomberman Jetters_**

**5\. Body mods**

**6\. My very own customization choices in _Custom Battler Bomberman/ Bomberman 2 DS_! I actually drew everyone with at LEAST one or more armor pieces**

**7\. GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP GOTTA SWIG SWIG SWIG**

**That's all folks!**


	13. A day with a story that followed 2

"LOCK THE SHIP! LOCK THE SHIP!" Shiro was hollering like crazy! Buggle appeared with a black rocket following the Bomber-Shuttle... The ship then fires three harpoons onto the sides of the air-lock, creating a bridge for the other Dastardly Bombers. "*crack!* GET READY TO LAY BOMBS!" Everyone in the ship placed their armor on and pulled out some Layer Bombs.

"... What happens now?!" Momo whispered out in uncertainty.

"S- Som- me- bod- d- dy g-get m- my- p- pill- z!" Orioke shouted out as she then dank an entire bottle full of Bomberman's customized pills meant for her... It kept her alive for a while, so she may as well use most of them now to last the entire fight. "*braurp!* M- Much better!" She then shouted out in excitement.

"*thud! thud! thud! thud! Bang!* ... Hello... Boys and girls..." Five Bombermen appeared. Of course there was Buggle, Magnet and Golem... But then there was also Phantom Bomber and a green Bomberman with glowing yellow eyes. "I am Plasma Bomber, leader of the Five Dastardly Bombers... And I _LOVE_ children!" This scared Ki, Momo, Midori and Mizu.

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S A PEDOPHILE AND A CHILD MOLESTER!" Mizu shouted as she then threw her bomb inbetween Plasma and Phantom's legs.

"Huh- *bang!* OH THAT'S IT! DASTARDLY BOMBERS, ATTACK!" The Five Dastardly Bombers then ran towards the others with the intent to kill. Bomberman was waiting for the right moment for everyone to attack.

(Play Super Bomberman R Music- Boss Datardly Bomber (Old) Extended)

"*Hiss!* Go!" The nine then threw their bombs towards the Dastardly Bombers. Three of the bombs collided with the floor, creating a wall of fire that was dispelled by Buggle. Bomberman ran towards Phantom and grabbed his cloak after sliding under his arms just before he could set down a decoy bomb. Bomberman then swung the Dastardly Bomber at Golem, who was trying to crush Ki with his own weight. Golem did not budge until he was knocked onto the side by Midori's Daman Ball and faced the full barrage of Orioke and Momo's painful/horrible dancing on his visor.

"Haha-/Woo- *grabbed by Magnet* Uh oh/ EEP!" The two were then grabbed by Magnet and were about to be crushed by his Magnet Bombs if it wasn't for a wall of weak bombs made by Ki. Bomberman, Kuro, Akabo and Ao were dealing with Buggle and Phantom. Kuro and Ao were blocking jabs and kicks from Buggle as Bomberman then summoned an unsparked bomb with a long fuse and swung it like a mace at Phantom, who was trying his best to to dodge it- *pow!* Only to be tripped by Akabo.

"You will not survive..." Buggle grunted out towards Bomberman.

(Stop the song)

"Wait and see. It'll be a blast." Said Bomber retorted in response, swinging his ranged weapon on the floor as it then tripped Golem and Magnet. "Light Bomb... BOMBER SHOT! *bang!*" The Light Bomb's shining was so intense that Magnet became disoriented as he then got knocked out by Orioke, who placed a short-fused bomb next to him.

"One down! Four to- *pow!*" Akabo was cut of by Plasma, falling over in an incapacitated state with Kuro and Ao following after that.

"You can't catch me!" Ki taunted out as he pissed off both Phantom and Golem, pretending to scratch his rear before running off to Mizu's room. What the two did not notice was that Ki left a hidden Mine Charge when he pretended to scratch his butt. A major mistake in their part. The bomb detonated, knocking the two of them out.

"Argh! OFF OF ME YOU FAT-SOs!" Plasma shouted as Mizu and Midori were sitting on him. The two then blew a rasberry and were taunting him. Momo and Ki were also there, sniggering and talking aloud about how this is what Plasma deserved due for something as I quote: 'I am Plasma Bomber, leader of the Five Dastardly Bombers... And I LOVE children!'

"Shut up, lightning pedophile! Your saggy nuts won't save you now!" Momo laughed out loud, getting sour looks from everyone in the process. "... Uh... Too far?"

"Yes... Too far." Mizu responded in annoyance as Plasma then got up and... "NONONONONONO! PRAT- *thud! Thud!*" Threw both Mizu and Midori onto Momo and Ki and then knocked them out with a swift kick.

"*cough!* That's what you g- *thud!*" He was then KOed by Bomberman's Wind Bomb colliding with his head.

"*sigh* I see everyone else is knocked out..." Buggle whispered out before summoning a Sal-T Bomb. "You don't have what it takes to be a true Bomberman!"

"Oh really? Ready, Ori?"

"I thought you never would've asked bro!" Orioke chirped out as she then threw her heart-shaped tiara next to Ki and rolled under Buggle's Sal-T Bomb.

(Play _Super Bomberman R Music- Dastardly Kareoke Bomber (Elegant Dream)_)

The two ran towards Buggle as they then converted their bombs into maces, swinging them like hammers that were used by Thor Odinson himself. They were smacking Buggle until he caught the two maces and lit them up, forcing the two to grab him and throw him onto the bombs as they went off.

The two then ran at Buggle once more and threw their Fire Bombs at him. Buggle retaliated and then drop-kicked the both of them without mercy, breaking the Tech Gear Shiro was wearing. Buggle was then thrown into Orioke. When Buggle was recuperating, Bomberman and Orioke ran off to fight from the shadows. *Pow!* One kick to the chest, *thwak!* Whipped on the back by Mizu's belt and *zap!* stunned by a Beam Shooter. Bomberman then threw an uppercut at him, effectively breaking his mask in half and then grabbing him by the neck.

"Mighty... Stop doing this! I told you all ready, we have eight siblings we need to take care of! *removes the Bomberman persona in tears* Please... Fight Bagura... I know that he is controlling you guys.*sniff* I spent the past nine years protecting the galaxy. Then when Dad died... *sobs* I MISS YOU!" Orioke was conflicted as to what she was seeing: One side wants to be with Shiro and help Mighty remember and the other side wants to end Mighty once and for all.

(Stop the song)

"I- I- I- *gets controlled by Bagura* AM IN CONTROL!" The possesed Mighty then pulls out a dagger and stabs him near his generator (AKA, His heart)! Orioke then proceeded to knock out Mighty and get rid of Bagura's control before calling for an emergency landing from the GCPF.

"GCPF! GCPF! We need an emergency landing!"

"What's wrong?"

"W- We w- were u- und- der at- tack and we have fourteen wounded!"

"Very well. Proceed to land at these coordinates."

**At the Grid-city-Scrapped desert**

Orioke was given the opportunity of landing near Grid-City at the border of the desert and Grid-city's City Center. There, paramedics arrived and brought almost everyone into the hospital... All except

"Th- Thank you..." Orioke then went to sleep on the cot that was provided to her as Shiro was stumbling out, clutching his wound in front of the police and ambulance workers. What they saw was the Bomberman needing medical assistance.

A slightly taller and rounder Akanami came in with her specialized medical supplies meant for Shiro only.

"What happened this time?"

"St- *cough!* Stab wound!" This surprised Akanami. Until an orange Layer-Daman hybrid ran in with a cauterization device. This is Bazooka 'Bo' Orange, the original Teta and Shiro's former roommate on Grid-city.

"*sigh* What did you get into this time, Shiro? Lie down so that I can handle the wound. *Shiro lies down on the floor*" Bo asked as he cauterized and disinfected the stab wound.

"Fa- *cough* Family, Bo... We got attacked by this group called The Five Dastardly Bombers and they were controlled by Bagura."

"Bagura?"

"Yeah! An old man with blue skin. He's almost like Professor Xeal."

"So Mighty attacked you guys again?"

"Yeah... _You're taller and a little squishier now, Aka..._" This flustered Aka a little

"What does this mean for you guys? Who's Mighty?" Aka was comforting Shiro... Who was touching her Daman Marble and looking at the wound's reflection, making the red Daman feel flustered a _little_ more.

"Uh... The other guy in white is my missing brother. That's Mighty. We are trying to think of something sooner or later." Shiro then replied.

"Atleast you found him! And *leans in to Shiro* _Who's your lady-friend?_" Aka was too busy to hear that as she then walked over to her 'Bomberman supplies' for anything that could be used to sub-side the pain Shiro was wincing from.

"_Childhood friend! _Hm... Do you remember anyone named Mauve Cilary?" Shiro replied and then asked.

"... Dude... That is my cousin! She was the one who was partnered with Phil!"

"Holy crap! She nearly got me on a date with her!"

"... Is she doing alright? Her dad's a merchant."

"If you call chasing a former co-worker with bombs a normal thing in the Bomberman culture..."

"Then I hate my culture! *fist-bumps Shiro* When you recuperate, bring your companions to the fuse-district! There's gonna be a party at Neon Green's!"

"I'll be happy to go!"

"And Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"When you are in the party, bring an actual date this time! Last time, you left with Trophy Turquoise and Cutie Bomber wrestling just so that they could impress you!" This caused Shiro to sweat a little... Since he considers himself to be horrible with the ladies.

"I'll see what I can do..."

**Chapter 13 end...**

**References:**

**1\. Orioke uses special pills hand-crafted by Shiro to combat her deteriorating state**

**2\. Pedophile jokes**

**3\. Using bombs as maces**

**4\. The abilities of Ki's armor set is revealed**

**5\. Just like the original _Bomberman_, Shiro is about stealth and explosions... With knowledge of hand-to-hand combat**

**6\. In this, Teta and Io from _DS 2_ were partnered with former CuBa members Bazooka 'Bo' Orange and Neon Green prior**

**7\. I drew the original Chapter 5 with Shiro whining out that he hates his culture**

**8\. Aka gained a little bit of weight and some procedures were done with her**

**9\. Trophy Turquoise is an OC created by me... Specificaly for _Stupid Bomberman__ Rangers_**

**10\. This chapter's name was inspired by _Mega Man: __DeafMatch_'s omake styled chapters**

**That's all folks!**


	14. Realization and relaxation

**Hey everyone... If you are reading this instead of reading the story right away... Just know that this will probably be one of my longest _Simply Stupid_ chapters in my 7 months of being in this site! This will actually be my first time working on an actual romance chapter. As to quote Ultron in _Avengers: Age of Ultron_: "No~ strings on me~!". This was made all on my own.**

**I don't own _Bomberman_... So Read, Review and-**

**_SS!_Bomberman and Akanami: Enjoy!**

**In the Bomber-Shuttle... (****6 hours** **after the attack in the Bomber-Shuttle****)**

"*SNORE* Do it Shi- *SNORE* I believe in- *SNORE*" Aparently, Mighty's an extremely loud snorer who talks in his sleep, as Momo found out when she woke up in a bad mood.

"Hng... _Our oldest brother is so loud!_" She then tried to muffle it by covering his ash covered face with his pillow.

"*SNORE* _Mph mph mhmph (Come on Misty)_! *SNORE*" Sheesh, he sleeps like a pile of bricks now!

"*groans* I'm gonna get something to eat..." Momo then walked into the shuttle's kitchen, grabed a bowl of purple apple dubimush from one of the vending machines and then walked into Ki and Midori's room... *creak* Only to see Akabo, Ki, Mizu, Midori and strangely enough, Plasma Bomber and Magnet Bomber, playing on that wierd console that Akabo won at the Eco-logical Amusement Park.

"Fire at the infidels, comrade!" Is the bear... Talking?!

"Fire the rockets!!!" Was what Akabo and Magnet chanted in unison. Momo could only stare and wonder what happened.

"*sigh* What happened here?"

"Shiro, Kuro, Orioke, Aka and Ao left to go to a party." Plasma grunted in response.

"I thought you don't know our na-" "You and Mighty are the last ones to wake up. We told them our names." Akabo then commented towards his 2nd youngest sister.

**4 hours ago...**

"You should rest/ take a break for a bit, Shiro!" Aka and Bo shouted in vain as they tried to keep him onto his bed.

"I'd rather see how are the others!" Shiro rebutted in response to the command.

"You suffered a STAB wound! You could die if you don't rest!" Aka retorted in response.

"I'm telling you! I'm fine! I've been pierced by lazers, nearly thrown into lava, went face-to-face with a man with no pants, etcera!" This concerned Bo a little.

"Very well then." When the two helped Shiro get onto his feet, the came face to face with Phantom Bomber and Plasma Bomber, who were wondering where they were.

"... Do I know you?" Plasma Bomber asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah. You tried to kill my family and I." Shiro casually commented towards the green Bomberman infront of him.

"Huh?! Last time I remembered something, I was slowly being executed at an interment camp on my home planet, Scrapheap!" This gave Shiro a small guess as to where Plasma Bomber came from. He's Plasmajet.

There was a rebellion on the planet actually, when Shiro joined the GCPF, the police tried to calm the citizens down until one of the officers, a captain named Plasmajet, was executed in an interment camp. Shiro was one of the officers that was there to reclaim the area before being enlisted into CuBa.

"Scrapheap?" All Shiro and Bo could do was smile, realizing that the police's martyr was alive and kicking once more. "Welcome home! *hiss*" The shuttle's hatch opened and shows Grid-city's airport. Plasma Bomber was surprised. He was dead for 3 years.

"... Wh- What happened?"

"There was a rebellion that started after you were killed. 'Bomberman' here was one of the officers who helped end the rebellion." Bo answered in finality. Plasma then wanted atleast one more question.

"Who are you guys?" Shiro and Aka introduced themselves and then introduced everyone else. "Oh! Okay! Well, nice meeting you guys and I hope you have a nice day!"

"You to!"

**Later at the Fuse-District...** **(Current time at Dink-Dank Hotel...)**

(Play _Super Bomberman R music- Planet Brainwave_...)

Normally, Ao wouldn't join parties. He would be their sleepy party monster! Everyone gathered around Ao as he chugged down an entire punch bowl of spiked purple apple-circutnut punch. Orioke was his referee, using hand-signals and wearing a black mask with magenta decals. For some reason, they were calling her Karaeoke Bomber.

"CHUG IT AO! CHUG IT AO! CHUG IT AO! CHUG IT AO!" They watched as Ao finish the whole thing.

"*slam!* WOO!!! THAT IS WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! CIRCUTNUT PUNCH! HAHAHA!!!" Ao was having the time of his life! He gave everyone high-fives as he was lifted above everyone's heads and placed on the dance floor. He was doing a crazy mix of jazz-swing and breakdancing- Even with one of the greener recruits dancing with him in a quebradita-styled dance! (Much to the flustered Layer's excitement!)

"Hehe... Ao's having the time of his life in what? Three years?" Kuro laughed out as he and Shiro were standing there, watching the crowd.

"Yeah... After Dad... Died. *sigh* I can't believe that Bagura controlled The Five Dastardly Bombers. Atleast we managed to save them and in an extent, ourselves, right?"

"Yep... What do you think of Aka?" The Black Bomberman (His own nickname for himself.) asked towards his white couterpart as said Bomberman was staring at a dancing Akanami in an entranced state, talking to some of his former co-workers.

"... I guess you can say I grew attatched to her when we met. She tried to steal a charabom cheese wheel, I tried to stop her and did at the cost of the cheese breaking apart in public. We accused each other of causing the whole mess until she kicked me in the gut and ran off. Gran then reprimanded me for fighting the needy and then I... I felt sorry for her. I went to a badly made tent made only by herself, brought her a large bowl of dubimush and gave her her ribbon when it was used as a yellow bandana... *sigh* We kept getting closer and closer each time that... After I joined the Jetter-guard, I would think about everyone else in the nebula and think of ways to help them. Aka was one of my biggest sources of inspiration to keep fighting for everyone. Her home village was destroyed by bandits when she was a toddler, but Mom and Dad sent Mighty and I to live with Granny in YuYu so that she could teach us how to be proper Lobbers. So who had it worse?"

"... Aka..."

"Exactly! When we were at Likawae, Purple, the Lobber-Layer hybrid you saw and one of our friends from YuYu, made a challenge to an army of girls that she was gonna try to go on a date with me unless they hit me with a bomb. Aka beaten them with a purple power-bomb hitting my head... Heh... I guess the 'Explosive' Bomberman really is a sucker for love."

"You should tell her how you feel about her then! If you weren't _The_ _Bomberman_, you could've been a poet!"

"*pfft!* As if! I still have a long way to go... *sigh* I guess I can have a private talk with her. Thanks Kuro! *walks off to Aka...*"

**With Akanami...**

"... I told you White liked you more than me!" Cutie pouted as she, Turqoise and a teary Aka were spying on both Shiro and Kuro's conversation.

"*sniff* Really? W-What if he rejects me?"

"White's not one to reject anyone unless they are comeplete strangers! So don't worry!" Turqoise then chirped out, yellow eyes on a charcoal black face showing a face full of joy under her orange antenna.

"... *blushes* ... I guess it was bottled up! *Shiro walks over to her unnoticed and taps her shoulder* ... Eeep! Wha- What are you doing here, Shiro?" This surprised Cutie and Turqoise, since Shiro was registered into the GCPF files as Cheerful White.

"... Your name is Shiro?! I thought it was Cheerful White!" Turqoise then shouted out in shock.

"Eh?! It isn't! That's one of my cousins! She's a Jetter-guard captain!" No lie there. That White was the same little girl Mighty rescued from one of Shiro's accidental bombs when he visited Planet Bomber before his first death. "Anyways... *To Aka and blushes* Uh... Can I talk to you at the roof, Aka?"

"*Blushes as red as Shiro's antenna* O- O- Okay?!" All she could do was look behind Shiro and see Cutie give a thumbs up. All Turqoise could do was sulk for a few seconds and walk over to Kuro, starting a conversation.

(Stop the song...)

**On the Dink-Dank Hotel's rooftop...** **(Night time...)**

"... Sorry we had to be so sec-" Shiro couldn't talk since Aka placed a 'finger' onto his mouth. The two were sitting down on the hotel's roof, enjoying the white moon's serenading beams of light as it shined on them.

"It's okay... It feels nice that we are secluded."

"Yeah... Do you want to try my Search Goggles? I cleaned them before we came here!"

(Play _Custom Battler Bomberman/ Bomberman 2 DS music- Loving Soul_...)

"Sure! *puts on the Search Goggles* ... It... Fits... Do I need something?"

"... I think you should close your eyes for this."

"Hmm... Alright." The red Daman closed her eyes, feeling her ribbon slip off and wrapped around her neck like a bandana when they first met. When she opened her eyes, she stared at Shiro with a sheepish look. " Uh... How do I look?"

This is the moment of truth for Shiro. "Beautiful... What you said after Purple's challenge... Did you really mean it? That you love me?"

"... _Yes_... I do love you... You're important to me... You helped me since we were kids! You... *leans closer to Shiro* You are my only hero, Shiro... I honestly felt lonely when... *sigh* When you leave to save countless planets and loved every moment we had together... Do you feel the same?"

"... During our trip... I took me a while to understand what it means to love someone. At first, I just thought of you as a sister... A sister that needed help and care. You changed all of that when we reached to Likawae... That you were one of my biggest inspirations! That someone I can help will be there for me even when they are so far away! Mighty, my Grandmother, Rui, Mini-Shi, the entire Bomber Nebula... You... You changed me the most Aka. For the better, just like what you said about me! *becomes teary eyed* So yeah... I do love you... With all of my heart."

"How sweet! When do you think we can start off this relationship?"

"We can do it right now... Come on!" Shiro then brought Aka closer to him as they looked at the moon and then at each other until...

(Stop the song...)

They started making out all of a sudden in the CuBa armors!

When Kuro, Orioke and Ao opened the door, they were greeted by the sound of two people making out and then closed the door in shock.

"... I guess you were right about the role-play going wrong..." Kuro commented in shock.

"Y-Ya Th-Thin-ink?!" The magenta bomberwoman asked in annoyance.

"... Let's get back inside the party! WOOO- *Falls down the stairs before slamming onto the 1st floor... Thud!* I'm okay!" Of course he had to be tipsy.

"Nah, Ao! We have to go back to the shuttle soon!" Kuro then shouted towards the downed Blue Bomberman

"*groans* Fine! Can I atleast get one of the GCPF recruit's radio-numbers?"

"You can!"

"Thanks!"

By the time Ao said that, an explosion rocked the rooftop. It's safe to say that Shiro is Aka's until they get maried.

"... L- Le- Et's- Ge- get the- Them no- Now." Orioke then grunted out as she then played with her mask.

**Later at the Bomber-Shuttle...**

"Haha! Blast them Momo! Blast them!" Momo was destroying the competition on who gained the most points in co-op. The one who was cheering for her? Mighty.

"Woo! I FEEL SO FRACKIN' ALIVE!!!"

"Hehe... Where do these game even come from?" Mighty then asked as he drank some circutnut juice.

"We have no idea, Big-bro! These came from outside the galaxy and rebuilt here!" Midori exclaimed before playing with Mizu on the next round of _Blaster Bear_ on what they learned a few hours ago was an Xbox One. It was pretty fun to play on- *Bang!* If it weren't for spamming the infinite AK-47 ammo and genades...

"*hiss* ... This is what you guys got?" Kuro asked when Shiro, Aka, Orioke, a sleepy Ao and himself walked into the ship with one-million mega-wat smiles on their faces.

"Mhm!" Mizu hummed out before pointing at Mighty. "Mighty big-bro is awake!"

"Yeah... Heh. I guess I am for the first time in 10 year-" Mighty was stopped by Shiro, who hugged him before he could finish his sentence.

"... What happened after you killed yourself?" The Bomberman asked towards the missing Jetter-guard.

"... Apparently, Bagura revived me first and then brainwashed me into thinking that I was his son... Ew..." Everyone laughed at that. Mighty then asked Shiro in return. "What happened during the 9 years?" This caused a sweatdrop to form on Shiro's face.

"... After I found Misty-"

"You found her?!"

"She decided to join the Jetter-guard and was appointed as the commander of the forces. Months after that... I found out we had siblings and I decided to uh... Wear your old scarf as a gag to everyone."

"I gotta say, you look pretty good in it."

"Thanks! Anyways, since I started wearing the scarf, it was a running gag to have everyone in the base to call me 'Bomberman'. Ironically, That is my superhero name now.

"Superhero?"

"He's one of the strongest in the galaxy now!" Momo piped in before nuking Magnet Bomber in _Blaster Bear's_ free-for-all. Shiro then continued.

"I stopped Mujoe from going insane and destroy everything three times, killed Bagura twice and saved planets like Scrapheap for 9 years." This was enough for Shiro to bring out a tape and play it on one of the shuttle's monitors. The video shown what happened when he gained his last bombstar, obtaining his daman-belt, stopping Mujoe multiple times, killing Bagura twice and him suppressing any violence without flinching that much unless it did hurt.

"... Wow... I guess it's official, congrats Shiro!"

"Thanks! Uh... Remember Akanami?"

"Yeah? The needy girl who kicked you then became one of your 'close' friends?"

"Well- *gets tackled by Aka...* ... She's my girlfriend now!"

**Chapther 14 end...**

**References:**

**1\. Misty from the _Bomberman Jetters_ anime**

**2\. Mujoe/ Mr. Meanie should've been arrested for wearing no pants and only his underwear in public**

**3\. One of _Bomberman __64_'s bosses will try to throw Bomberman into the lava below them**

**4\. I gave Plasma Bomber a backstory**

**5\. A reference to a quote from Luke from the _Hobo Bros_ when he and his brother, Kevin, played _Super Bomberman R_**

**That's all folks!**


	15. A hero's Galaxy and Beyond!

**Hey everyone... This is the second to last chapter of _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_. I know this may be sudden, since this came to be during February, but I have to merge this with _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ soon. Soon, there will have to be an interesting ending to _SS:SBR_ and of course, I can't tell you folks yet until the next chapter. This was honestly one of my favorite self-made series since: 1. The characters are easy to draw. 2. This actually brings irationality into a new canvas with stuff that I couldn't have done with _MM:DM__ Season 1_ _(Mega Man: DeafMatch)_, _SS:RP!_ _(Simply Stupid: Rider Prick!)_, _SS:KK? (Simply Stupid: Kaiju Krumble?) or SS:MD (Simply Stupid: Medieval Dishonor)_. And 3. Through _MM:DM Season 1's_ final chapter, I have decided who will be Shiro/ Bomberman's temporary replacement Bomberman. I won't tell you that either until next chapter/ _MM:DM Season_ _2_'s trailer.**

**I have never owned _Bomberman_ and never will unless I was Konami's CEO. So Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Planet Bomber... (Night time in Shiro's POV)**

So many memories... So many memories... *sigh* When I first became Bomberman, all I wanted to do was to make the galaxy a better place for all future generations. I had to understand many things though...

I learned that there will always be a person in a condition worse than yours. I was also taught that in order to do something good, you had to leave it alone. I was then corrected and taught that sometimes, you had to get your hands/balls dirty to fix it. I even understood that patience to the family was a virtue like no other after finding out that I was the 2nd oldest child in the family. Those were just some of what made me who I am today... And they will never leave me unless I was wrong once more. I once thought that I could never fall in love... But I fell for the girl I spent so much time with as a kid. I thought that my cover could never be blown in private... When I fell asleep in my persona after fighting some baddies.

I am faster than a powerful charabom and could destroy an entire forest with one Fire Bomb. I was one of the hardest to break. But even heroes have a breaking point. There's a distant planet in the galaxy called Cybertron and it was full of proud and honorable warriors. Their planet fell due to a logic bombed gladiator.

We dropped off both Magnet Bomber and Plasmajet (Plasma Bomber) back at Scrapheap. After we left, dropping off Golem at Planet Timbertree and Phantom at Planet Jetters, We were told by Mighty that we have to go to Planet Bomber one last time before we can come back with a new strategy without him. We were giving Mighty our respects as we were planning to head to where many species crashed into and integrated with... The Blue Planet.

The Blue Planet is considered by far one of the most diverse and chaotic in the universe. I think we will fit in perfectly with that place. The only thing we will have to worry about there is that even thought that place suffered a massive lowering in population in one of it's solar cycles, it is crazy enough to know that there are powerful beings all around still. The only reason we know about this is actually from a Crystal Gem distress signal 2.537 million light years away... I say we go for it! Maybe Orioke could finally get fixed!

"... Stay alive! You hear me? I don't want Misty and the others to beat your dead-again corpse!" I joked as Mighty chuckled at the idea. Everyone was holding in a few sniggers even though they don't know who Misty is.

"Haha! I know... I'll make sure you guys are safe."

"What do you mean?" Of course Mighty has a plan... He always does.

"If you guys go missing, I will send some friends to help you guys!"

"And you?" Momo then asked.

"I have to continue fool Bagura. He will think that everyone will still be in his control... Too bad he didn't think about the consequences!" Classic Mighty... *smack!* I can't believe he's doing this again...

"*sigh* Very well then... I hope you live again!" *breathes in and exhales* Blue Planet, please be merciful enough to house us!

**No-one's POV...**

As the Bomber-shuttle blasted off, Mighty was waving towards the ship with tears in his eyes. His little brother finally did it, he became one of the strongest in history... As he waved, he swore he saw King Goldbom appear in the stars, face glowing with pride and joy.

"... Don't worry you guys! I'll be with you along the way..."

**Later... (25,000 Light years away from Earth...)**

"AAAHHHH! DANG IT KI! WE ARE GOING TOO FAST!" Shiro shouted out as the Bomber-shuttle was moving 25x faster than the speed of light. How were they going faster than the speed of light? Ki created a game called Magnetic conga after recalling that Orioke and Momo were almost crushed by Magnet Bomber's Magnet Bombs. Turns out the Bomberman race are extremely attractive to the power of magnetic items, so he made a party game that ended with himself accidentally throwing a magnet at the warp-drive... Causing the ship to speed up faster than someone saying 'Eunoia'.

"I'MMMMMMMM SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY!" The yellow bomberman screamed out as he clung onto his chair. Akabo reached for the controls and slowed the shuttle down successfully.

"*gasp* I FEEL MY COLORS- *gasp* COMING BACK TO MY BODY- *gasp*" Akabo gasped out loud as everyone then looked at the cockpit's windows: They have finally reached The Blue Planet (Earth)!

"... That's the Blue Planet?" Aka broke the silence with those words.

"It has a some green, yellow and brown on it also..." Ao commented as he and Mizu went back to playing on the Xbox One.

"... What the? Is that a satellite?" Kuro shouted as he stared at a floating piece of metal floating near them.

"I guess so..." Shiro whispered out loud, gaining looks from everyone wondering what he meant. "... What? I meant to answer Kuro! I swear!"

Everything was quiet as Shiro then flew the Bomber-shuttle into the atmosphere- *bang!* Or maybe not...

"Uh... What was that?" Aka inquired as she heard something make some creaking noises. It wasn't anything organic... It's a timed missle! *Bang!*

"HOOOLYYY CRAAAAAAAAAAP!" Mizu screamed as she removed the game from the console and unplugged the _Xbox One_. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH! BRACE YOURSELVES!" The ship hurtled faster and faster towards the ground, flying into what looked like a stadium's battlefield... The heck- *crash!*

**In the stadium's battlefield...** **(San Diego, California...)**

Shiro was the first to wake up out of everyone that crashed.

"Hey! You guys need to wake up now!"

"*groans* Please give me a few more minutes!" Ao groaned as Shiro shook him.

"If you don't wake anyone up, I'll tell everyone about what you did with one of the GCPF officers!" Shiro sang, waking Ao up in a cold sweat as he then woke everyone up... Except for Mizu...

**(Mizu's POV...)**

I feel something... Hard. My eyes are closed, but I feel something covered in ashes and it's cold. I still have the Xbox! It's just that I don't know where I am! What happened back at the ship?! I gotta open my eyes.

"Big Bro Shiro?! Big Sis Orioke?!" No response... I opened my eyes and looked at the ship's interior and placed down the Xbox on the floor... *sh-sh-sh-crack

!* It fell out of the ship! "Nononono!"

"*sigh* Mizu, we can grab the Xbox once we check outside!" Akabo groaned as I looked at him with pleading eyes. If I don't get it, I swear, I'm going to flip like CRAZY!!!

**Back to no-one's POV...**

"Aka... It's time to wake up!"

"*groans* Hng... My head..." Aka whined as she was softly woken up from her state of unconciousness by Shiro, who was softly nudging her to wake up. "... What time is it, Shiro?"

"I don't know... A few seconds ago, we crashed. I removed my armor except my scarf."

"Yeah... I remember that."

"We should check outside... *opens the hatch... Creak!* Wh- What is this place?" Everyone was shocked... Even the ones outside! The only one missing was Mizu, who scampered off to find the Xbox.

"W- Wait! Where's Princess Mizu?!" Aka then shouted out.

**Back to Mizu's POV...**

I managed to find the Xbox now! It was next to a pool of water! Now all I gotta do is b-

"ARE YOU ALRI- Eh?!" Uh... Is there someone looking up my skirt?! *Looks towards the person...* Oh! A blue robot is right behind me! ... I really don't know what to say but:

"Hi! *runs off to the Bomber-shuttle and accidentally dropped a bomb*" I kept running and huffing as I ran to the ship. I looked to see the robot and I saw a bomb... MY bomb! "*Bang!* Sorry!"

**Back to no-one's POV...**

(Play _Super Bomberman_ _R Music- Great Gattaida: Ultimate Buggler_)

"**Well... That was an unexpected turn of events****!**" This confused everyone on the ship... They understand the same language they speak! But the announcer's voice was sick and sweet. "... **We**** are deeply ****sorry, dear audience, but this two-month deathmatch event is hereby CLOSED!** *kr-kr-kr-krumble!*" A section of the stadium broke off and was floating with an electro magnet, lifting up-

"*bzz!* (slowly floats up...) Whoah-oah-oah! What the heck is going on?! AKANAMI!!!" The white Bomberman shouted as he started floating into the electro magnet, trying to hold onto the short, round, feminine red robot that was trying to reach to him.

"Shirobom! Hold on!" Akanami then shouted in response, trying to pull Shirobom down to the ground with her... "*thwap!* Ow!" Until an unknown acomplice used his shield to disconnect the two from each other. "No! No! No! *clank!* SHIRO!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, WOOD?!" Two other bystanders shouted in shock.

"Use your Daman Marble!" Shiro shouted once more as the red robot then complied and fired a large glass sphere straight at the strang ship's engine... *shatters* It failed.

"Pratfall! Think... Bombermen should really have less connectivity with magnets... Bombs... *sigh* Kurobom! Throw a bomb at the engines!"

"Okay! *hiss!* Bomber Shot!!! *bang!*" It was somewhat effective... But it also hits Shirobom.

"ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL ME?!" With that, the ship flew off north...

"HAHA!!! BEAT THAT, MEGA MAN!!! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!" Dr. Wily, the person piloting the ship, cackled out loud.

"SHIROBOM/SHIRO/SHI-IE-RO/BIG BRO!!!" The eight Bombermen cried/croaked out in despair. An orange, black and yellow robot then walked up to them and coughed.

(Pause the song...)

"*cough! sigh* Sorry about your loss..."

"Why would you care?!" Akabo, growled in bitter resentment. Ao snored as he slept through the conversation.

"*sniff* That was our big brother... *sniff*" Midori whimpered out.

"Well... there goes my boyfriend... That was my best-friend!" Aka whispered and then shouted.

"Le- Let M- Me rep- Peat Wha- At Ak- Akabo sai-aid: Why do- Do y- You ca- Care?" Orioke then croaked out.

"It's happened to him before, that's why." A superhero in black and pink commented as he jumped down from the seats. This is Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, a 'retired' hero known to a few of the city's residents as Emu Hojo.

"Please explain." Mizu then requested in confusion.

"That old man that took your brother brainwashed some of the Robot Masters here into doing some horrible things."

"Okay... Uh... What's a Robot Master?" Momo and Ki asked in unison. The everyone who came on the ship are new, after all.

"Service robots capable of doing anything they want. So, August 24, 2014, that was the day that a Robot Master from here became a hero to the world. He's also a fun guy to hang around with!" Ex-Aid continued as he lead them to the blue robot Mizu saw, who was checking his systems. "Mega Man, these robots need your help... More than mine, actually."

"*sigh* Thanks Emu, I'll take it from here..." The Super-Fighting Robot then looked towards the eight and grinned. "So... Wanna help me fight a dirty old man?" Everyone nodded.

(Unpause the song!)

"Let's do it... Let's get him back!" Aka then commented, with a gleam in her eyes saying that they WILL do it. "... Don't worry Shiro... We'll get you back!"

(Since this is almost the epilogue, pat yourself on the back and play this song till you feel like it's over...)

**_Simply Stupid: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_**** end...**** Game Over.**

**References:**

**1\. A reference to the Japanese _Super Bomberman_ game trailers.**

**2\. _Transformers_**

**3\. _Steven Universe_**

**4\. Here it is: How the Bombermen came to Earth!!!** **Magnet conga!!!**

**_Mega Man: DeafMatch_ and _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_Cast: Yay!** **CONGA CONGA CONGA! CONGA CONGA CONGA!**

**5\. Copy and pasting Chapter 15 of _MM:DM_ onto _SBR_..****.**

**CONTINUE?**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1-Up!**

**Thank you all for this opportunity to read what I have wrote! In _MM:DM_, I wrote a song... A silly song! But this one will be different!** **No italics means more than one singer... Underlined means everyone and none of that means it's an individual verse!**** Hit it!**

**Shiro: It didn't matter on what the story it a~ll starts ****from~!**

**Kuro: We all simply grew up and we all thought that it was mee~rly gone!**

**Shiro and Kuro:_ Our many pasts can sometimes come into to one _pre~sent!** **_We gotta do what others cannot simply do~ on their own~_**

**Aka and Orioke: _Whoa~ _**

**Orioke: Carry on!**

**Aka: Pass it on!**

**Orioke: You gotta have a hero and it's not-**

**Aka: Over untill the threat's gone****!**

**Aka and Orioke: _You grew up, not blew up!_** **_You need to be the hero that will stand and never be~ gone~! __(Hah!)_**

**Shiro and Aka: _I was a child and I didn't know what to do~! _(But you already lived through it!)** **_I'll be your hero till my very last breath!_** **_Oh that, I'll do!_ (We know you can do it!)** **_I have many I love and also more I'll save~_**

**Shiro: Oh! I grew up! And then kept fighting on~!**

**Aka: Worked so much and I'm not done!**

**All: I'm never done! I'll never stop! Renew!** **I said I'll never stop till my time is due!**

**Akabo:** **We all have our starts and that didn't mean that we all don't have hea~rts!**

**Ao:**** Bringing in change can be so hard and I know that it can hurt~**

**Akabo and Ao:** **Fatigue and gloom will never dampen our hea~rts! Who ever said that life is fair? But you can always carry on~**

**Orioke and Momo: _Whoa~_**

**Momo: Carry on!**

**Orioke: Pass it on!**

**Momo: You gotta have a hero and it's not-**

**Orioke: Over untill the threat's gone!**

**Orioke and Momo: _You grew up, not blew up! You need to be the hero that will stand and never be~ gone~! (Hah!)_**

**Shiro and Aka: _I was once lost and I didn't know what to say~! _(Looking for a new wa~ay!)_ Went much harm and the very next day, my pain's away~ _(You can shrug off the pa~ain!)****It can comeback and I'm prepared by it~**

**Shiro: Went back to fighting for what is right~ **

**Aka: Back**** again with help and mustered might~**

**All: I'm never done! I'll never stop! Renew! I said I'll never stop till my time is due!** **(Breach!)**

**Ki: I have messed with many dangerous stuff that I have never rea~lized!**

**Midori: Always asked for more- And I never seemed to know on what to idea~lize!**

**Momo: It's just a matter of time until I'm needed once again~**

**Mizu: When that comes, then I'll always be there fo~r you~**

**Momo and Mizu: _Whoa~ _**

**Ki: Carry on!**

**Midori: Pass it on!**

**Momo: You gotta have a hero and it's not-**

**Mizu: Over untill the threat's gone!**

**Momo, Ki, Mizu and Midori: _You grew up, not blew up! You need to be the hero that will stand and never be~ gone~! (Hah!)_**

**Shiro and Aka: _I didn't give up, my mantra would give me a way~ _(Bravely liv~ing your lfe!)_ I'll run through the pain till my very last breath! Oh that, I pray! _(You're beacon of light!)_ And many times I fall and was close to giving up~_**

**Shiro: Oh! I got up! And kept running on~!**

**Aka: Got some help and helped right away!**

**All: I'm never done! I'll never stop! Renew! I said I'll never stop untill my time is due! (B- Bonba!)**

**Shiro (Slowly): I lost so much and I thought my future's blea~k! With my friends and my family, my deeds then kept me sa~ane! My story's done and not in an official way~ I have my story carved and long as my various deeds- Meeting up with current and old... I'm not weak, I shall be bold!**

**All: Super... Bomberman... Rangers! Stupid... Bomberman... Rangers!**

**Thanks for reading this series and the epilouge/ trailer is near already That's all, folks!!**


	16. Respawning in 3 2 1

**May** **29, 2019 at Mega City, San Diego****...**

Akanami was standing in a dim room, staring at a pair of goggles... The same pair she tried out for Shirobom when they were at Grid-city.

"Shiro... Wherever you are... Be safe. Promise not only to your siblings and I, but also to Planet Bomber and The Bomber Nebula... Our galaxy cluster needs Bomberman..." The short and a heavy organic robot then puts the goggles on along with Shiro's special gloves and boots. "I'm going to need your armor so I can search for you... *tries to remove the armor...* Uh... *tries again...* Crap... I'm stuck! Momo! Can you give me some help?!"

"Mmhmph hmph (What happened)?!" Momobom, Mizu and Midori were eating something with 10 other siblings (Roll, Cut Man/Cut, Elec Man/Trav, Bomb Man/Bomb, Oil Man/Oil, Concrete Man/Crete, Tornado Man/Toto, Splash Woman/Splash, Plug Man/Outlet and Galaxy Man/Galaxy) of Mega Man, who revealed that his name is Rock. Oddly enough, they were eating cheeseburgers.

"What?"

"*gulp!* I SAID: WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I'M STUCK IN SHIRO'S ARMOR!" This lead to a few faces of confusion from the Robot Masters as they then stopped chewing for a bit.

"... It is possible for your species to get a diet?" Outlet asked out loud before getting bonked on the head by Mizu in response to that question. "*bonk!* Ow! What was that for?!"

"Just like Humans, Bombermen have races! Damans are the shortest and uh... Momo! Help me on this!"

"Hmm... Fat?"

"Yes! Exac- Hey! Did you just insult my body?!"

"... *sigh* Let's just continue eating please! *bites into her burger...*"

"Let me get one of our other sister- Wait..." Cut then paused as he and everyone else then stared at Oil for a response to whether or not he should use his oil to get Akanami out of her armor.

"*groans*... Where is she?"

**Somewhere in Nevada...**

"*thud!* Hng! Okay! That hurts!" Shirobom wasn't having a good week. Captured by a egotistically crazy doctor was one thing... Staring face-to-face with one of his oldest enemies (Who has ascended to a massive strength of cosmic proportions!) is even worse!

"*chuckles* Oh Bomberman! How the MIGHTY- *Cr-crack!* HAS- *stomps on his helmet/head's exo-skeleton...* FALLEN! *throws the battered Bomberman towards one of the cell's bars* Hahaha! I know that you have released my control of the Five Dastardly Bombers, but you will finally lose!" Bagura then ripped off Shiro's white head's exo-skeleton as he then stared at the robot, revealing a mouthless face with a messy mop of brown hair and a red antenna on a white stalk.

"*cough!* I will find you!"

"*chuckles* Oh... We will see..." Bagura then disappears in a flash of light. All Shiro could dow was stare at his helmet-like exo-skeleton.

"... *sniff* Kuro, Orioke, Akabo, Ao, Momo, Ki, Mizu, Midori... Aka... *sigh* I'll find you guys!" All he could do now was sob in denial as he brought the helmet closer to himself.

**_Stupid Bomberman Rangers _Chapter 16/Epilogue and _Mega Man: DeafMatch Season 2 trailer_ end...**

**_Mega Man: DeafMatch Season 2_... ****Is out now!**

**_SS!MM:DM_ and _SBR_ casts: Yay!**


End file.
